GTNG Ongoing OneShots
by RivalsAreAllies
Summary: Jimmy, Cindy, and the gang, are fresh out of college. They're older and wiser...but so are their enemies. This is a series of OneShots, that flow chronologically, in time-order. These OneShots go along with my story, "Genius: The Next Generation," and they will give more insight into the story. You do NOT have to read the story to understand these OneShots. J/C S/L Carl/OC
1. Character Personality Profiles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or anything affiliated with said franchise.**

**_Before-You-Read Background:_**** This BOLD, "_Pre-Story Pretext_," is my important, intrinsic, "_Before-You-Read Background,_" and these "_Before-Chapter-Author-Notes_," will almost ALWAYS contain UPPER-CASE Letters, of SOME sort. Proper grammar, and other things are used CORRECTLY in these "Pretext Prologues," though. …And while you should know that, you should also know that the ACTUAL STORY WILL contain GREAT spelling, grammar, punctuation, usage-and-mechanics, syntax, and semantics. Reading/RETAINING the NEXT portion of BOLDED text of IMPORTANT INFORMATION is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED! **

**Author Announcement(s): Well, HERE IT IS! This is the first OneShot, in, what will be, a LONG series of OneShots. These OneShots will accompany my story, "_Genius: The Next Generation_," and it will give insight into the characters' (both OC and Cannon) actions, attitudes, and personalities. These OneShots will flow in "_Chronological-Order_," (In "_Time-Order,_" As The First One Will-Have Happened First, The Second Will-Have Happened Second, And So-On, And So-Forth), and they will include ALL of the characters of the story, even some who have not yet been introduced (*Wink-Wink, Hint, Hint*). These OneShots flow, chronologically, and in-order, and they ALL happen, AFTER the series-finale, of "_Jimmy Neutron: Boy _Genius," and BEFORE the FIRST chapter, of "_Part _I," of my FanFic, "_Genius: The Next Generation_," which is abbreviated, "_GTNG_." The first OneShot, the one that you are about to read (And Hopefully ENJOY) are Character Bios, for both my "_OCs_," and for "_Cannon-Characters_." I hope you enjoy, and I also hope that you will stick with this story (This "Story" Refers To This Series Of OneShots) and continue reading it, as I try to update it as quickly as possible. …Also, just on a side note, regarding the dates in this OneShot, The T.V. show ("_Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_") finished in 2006, and the kids were 12 years of age then (Except Sheen, Who Was 13 Years Of Age). Jimmy and Cindy had their oldest child, Jenny, when they were both twenty-one-years-old. They had Jake a year later. Sheen and Libby had Eric when Libby was twenty-two-years-old, and when Sheen was twenty-three-years-old. They had Sam a year later. Carl and Resa had the twins when they were thirty-one-years-old. The above information is simply added to avoid confusion and/or mistaken or misleading thoughts. Anyways, here are the Bios.**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: ****…And, also, please remember, ANY AND ALL of these OneShots happen is CHRONOLOGICAL-ORDER, and as such, they ALL happen, in the order, that they are posted, and ANY AND ALL of these OneShots happen BEFORE the FIRST chapter, of "_Part I_," of "_GTNG_," and while they happen in the SAME-EXACT Universe/Timeline, as "_GTNG_," they happen in a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT Universe/Timeline, as my OTHER Jimmy-Neutron-FanFic, "_Fight to the Finish_."**

***Notes/Notice*: I.Q Levels Are As Follows— **

**Mentally Retarded (0-75); Normal Intelligence (76-140); Exceptionally Above Average Intelligence (141-150); Genius Intelligence Level (151-200); ANYTHING OVER 200 Is IMPOSSIBLE To Score (Except For Jimmy And His Family)! …Also, SOME of the quotes in these Bios have not yet appeared in my story, "_GTNG_" ("_GTNG_" is the shorthand version, of writing "_Genius: The Next Generation"_), but I assure you, that these quotes WILL appear in there, sometime in the near future.**

***WARY WARNING!*: This OneShot, and/or, some these character bios contain some SPLOIERS! Don't say that I didn't warn you. Until I post the first few chapters of "_Part II_," of "_GTNG_," and you read them, I would HIGHLY suggest, that you stop reading this OneShot, after you read the Future Characters' Bios (In-Order To Avoid Spoiling Major Events For You). However, it is ultimately YOUR CHOICE. Once again, DO NOT say that I didn't warn you.**

***Author Amendment*: There is ABSOLUTELY NO CORRECT GRAMMAR in this OneShot, because this OneShot, is a LIST, and NOT an ACTUAL story, and so, just expect that... …ENJOY (And, Feel Free To Skip Ahead, To The ACTUAL OneShots)!**

* * *

><p><strong>GTNG Ongoing OneShots<strong>

**A Series of OneShots By: D. Raj David**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Personality Profiles<strong>

* * *

><p><em>FIRST UP: MY OCs!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: JENNY<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Jennifer Aurora Neutron-Vortex

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Jenny, Jen, Vortex, Neutron, Neutrex, Ark Angel (You'll See That Used Later On, Quite A Bit Actually)

**Species/Race:** Human (Hmmm, Now WHY Would I Put _That_ In There? …I Mean, It Wouldn't MATTER What Species She Is, That Is, Unless, There Are Going To Be OTHER MAIN Character(s) That Are Going To Something OTHER Than Human…)

**Gender: **Female

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **04.17.2015

**Age: **16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles) …Hmmm, Now, Again I Ask, Why Would I Put _That_ In There?

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** ? To Ryan Watts

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species ONLY, NO STUPIDIDTY ALLOWED In Potential Mates

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Jimmy Neutron (Alive)

-Cindy Vortex (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Sapphire Blue

**Hair Color:** Blonde, w/Natural Light Brown Highlights, Usually Up In A Ponytail

**Height:** 5'10 ½" (5 Feet, 10-1/2 Inches)

**Weight:** 145 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration Water Level):** 5 ½ %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 61.62 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 19 ½ MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 12 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 155 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, And A Lean And Fit Body

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 211 (One Higher Than Jimmy Was At Her Age)

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 11.5% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (This Is Quite Unusual, Because, Geniuses, Due To All Of Their Information And Brain Capacity, Have A Difficult Time Thinking Quickly Or Using Common Sense; However, Jenny Does Not have This Problem)

**_*Special Attributes* (* Means It ONLY Pertains To Their "Super Six" Forms)_**

**Super Six Serum Color:** Blue

**Gene Name (The Name That She Uses, When She Is "Powered-Up," Or, In Other Words, Her "Superhero" Name):** Ark Angel

**Gene Attributes/Abilities:** Gives Her A VERY STRONG Electro-Magnetic Shield Surrounding Entire Body, Allowing Her To Have A SIGNIFICANT BOOST In Durability And Strength; Super Sight; Flight Capabilities; Super Strength; Super Durability

**Rage Complex Present:** Yes

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color—For Instance, Blue Would Be The Color Of All Of Jenny's Designated Inventions For HER Use; Gold Would Be The Color Of All Of Sean's Designated Inventions, Such As His Serum, His Warp Pistol, His Belt-Generator, Etc., For HIS Use, Etc.): **Blue

**Temperament:** VERY BAD Temper

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Stand Over The Proxus Queen's Dead Body (You Have No Idea What That Means, Do You? The Proxus Queen Has Her Own Bio., In Here As Well; However, If You Read It, It Will Definitely SPOIL Some things For You. But It IS YOUR Choice)

**Secret Desire:** To Have Ryan Confess His Love For Her, And Have Him Grovel At Her Feet (Which Is Ironic, Because She Would Then Lose ALL Respect for Him, If He Did That)

**Greatest Strength:** Her Stubbornness

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Stubbornness (…Get It?...)

**Favorite Quote (She Hasn't Said This, Yet, But She WILL):** "Fine, _you_ can take the first shot. You are making a mistake, though, because if you start this fight, then I will finish it! I am warning you, though: you will only get one shot, so you better _kill_ me when you hit me, because, if I am still alive after you hit me, then I am going to come after you, and I am going to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: JAKE<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Jacob Isaac Neutron-Vortex

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Jake, Mr. Neutron, Mr. Neutrex, "Big Brain", Meta Mind

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 03.12.2016

**Age:** 15 (In Human Years); 12 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.2 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status:** In A Steady Relationship, With Lucile Gallagher

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference:** Heterosexual, Usually Same-Species, But WAS Willing To "Try New Things/Species"; However, Is Currently Faithful To, And Steady, With His Current Counterpart, Lucy Gallagher

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Jimmy Neutron (Alive)

- Cindy Vortex (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Emerald Green

**Hair Color:** Auburn

**Height:** 5'7 ½ '' (5 Feet, 7 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 151 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 7 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 54.5 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 17.77 MPH

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 10 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 165 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, And A Lean And Fit Body

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 211

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 11.5% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Average, Not Super-Fast (This Is Actually Very Usual And Expected, And/or Expected, Because, Geniuses, Due To All Of Their Information And Brain Capacity, Have A Difficult Time Thinking Quickly Or Using Common Sense)

**_*Special Attributes* (* Means It ONLY Pertains To Their "Super Six" Forms)_**

**Super Six Serum Color:** Silver

**Gene Name/Superhero Name: **Meta Mind

**Gene Attributes/Abilities:** Gives His Mind, And/or Brain, A Significant Boost, Allowing His Brainwaves To Tap Into, And Interact With, The Environment Around Him, Which Allows Him To Have Telekinetic Abilities; Psycho-kinesis, Including LIMITED Flight Capabilities

**Rage Complex Present:** Yes

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Silver

**Temperament:** Very Laid-Back Attitude, With A Logical Mind Under Stress

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Get Lucy To Go Out With Him (Accomplished)

**Secret Desire:** To See Lucy, As "Inferno," Once Again, Because She Looks "Wicked Hot"

**Greatest Strength:** His Resourcefulness

**Greatest Weakness:** His Whimsical Lack-Of-Common-Sense, Pertaining To Danger And Peril

**Favorite Quote:** "Hey, _Hot Stuff_."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: RYAN<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Ryan Michael Watts

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Rye, Ry-Man, Watts, Wind Walker

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 04.19.2015

**Age:** 16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status:** ? With Jennifer Neutron-Vortex

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference:** Heterosexual, Usually Same-Species, But Currently Has Eyes For A Certain Blonde-Haired Genius

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Michael Watts (Alive)

- Lisa Watts (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Hair Color:** Perfect Mix, Between Blonde And Auburn; Spiked Up

**Height:** 5'11'' (5 Feet, 11 Inches)

**Weight:** 150 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 6 ½ %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 45.4 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 18.83 MPH

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 11 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 168 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, And A Lean And Fit Body

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 197

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10.7% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average

**_*Special Attributes* (* Means It ONLY Pertains To Their "Super Six" Forms)_**

**Super Six Serum Color:** Black

**Gene Name/Superhero Name: **Wind Walker

**Gene Attributes/Abilities:** Gives Him COMPLETE CONTROL, Of EVERY Atom In His Body, And COMPLETE CONTROL Of EVERY Atom That He Comes In Contact With; Instantaneous Transmutation Of Matter; Teleportation

**Rage Complex Present:** Yes

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Black

**Temperament:** Very Laid-Back Attitude, With A Usually Logical Mind Under Stress, And Is Prone To Get VERY Upset, When In An Altercation With Jenny

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Get Jimmy To Like Him, And Stop giving Him That "Angry Father" Look, Every Time He Goes Over To Jenny's House

**Secret Desire:** To Have Jenny Admit Her Feelings For Him

**Greatest Strength:** His Reflexes, And/or His Agility

**Greatest Weakness:** His Smart-Talking Mouth

**Favorite Quote:** "Hmmm, _Neutrex..._ …I LIKE it!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: LUCY<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Lucile Natalie Gallagher

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Lucy, Luce, LG, Gallagher, Inferno

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Female

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 02.24.2016

**Age:** 15 (In Human Years); 12 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.2 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status:** In A Steady Relationship, With Jacob Neutron-Vortex

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species Only, And, Is Currently Faithful To, And Steady, With Her Current Counterpart, Jacob Neutron-Vortex

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Victor Gallagher (Alive)

- Natalie Gallagher (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Amber

**Hair Color:** Dark, Basically, Jet-Black

**Height:** 5'7 '' (5 Feet, 7 Inches)

**Weight:** 148 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 8 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 47 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 18.38 MPH

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 11 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 123 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, And A Lean And Fit Body

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 194

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10.5% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** WELL Above Average

**_*Special Attributes* (* Means It ONLY Pertains To Their "Super Six" Forms)_**

**Super Six Serum Color:** Red

**Gene Name/Superhero Name: **Inferno

**Gene Attributes/Abilities:** Gives Her Body A Surrounding Layer Of Active Flames, And COMPLETE Control Of These Flames, As Well As Immunity From Heat-Or-Fire-Induced Injuries; Flight Capabilities

**Rage Complex Present:** Yes

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Red

**Temperament:** Very Rigid And Punctual Attitude, With A Usually Logical Mind Under Stress

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Get Jake To Go Out With Her (Accomplished)

**Secret Desire:** To Be "Inferno" Again, And, "Blaze It Up"

**Greatest Strength:** Her Quick Thinking

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Insecurities About Being Imperfect, And The Way That She Constantly Compares Herself To BOTH Of The Two Geniuses, And Her Head-Strong Attitude, Especially, When She's In Combat

**Favorite Quote:** "Welcome to planet Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: LACEY<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Lacey Nicole Walldrop

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Lace, Nicky (RARELY USED), Shadow Specter

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Female

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 05.26.2015

**Age:** 16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status:** In A Steady Relationship, With Sean Rodriguez

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species Only, And, Is Currently Faithful To, And Steady, With Her Current Counterpart, Sean Rodriguez

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Jason Walldrop (Deceased)

- Susan Walldrop (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Dark, Almost Black

**Hair Color:** Jet-Black

**Height:** 5'9 '' (5 Feet, 9 Inches)

**Weight:** 134 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration Water Level):** 16 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 32 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 13 MPH

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 5 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 71 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Attractive, With A Symmetrical Face, And A Body With A Very Curvaceous Nature

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 148 (Anything Over 150 Is Genius-Level, So, Obviously, Lacey Is NOT As Stupid As Some Of Her Other Friends)

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Average

**_*Special Attributes* (* Means It ONLY Pertains To Their "Super Six" Forms)_**

**Super Six Serum Color:** Violet, And/or, Dark-Purple

**Gene Name/Superhero Name: **Shadow Specter

**Gene Attributes/Abilities:** Gives Her The Ability To Turn Invisible, And Create Forcefields

**Rage Complex Present:** No

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Violet, And/or, Dark-Purple

**Temperament:** Usually Very calm, Unless Her Boyfriend, Sean, Does Something Stupid, Which Happens Rather FREQUENTLY

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To "Fix" Sean

**Secret Desire:** To Be As Good-A-fighter, Or As Strong (Mentally, And, Physically) As Her Best Friend, Jennifer Neutron-Vortex

**Greatest Strength:** Her Loyalty To Her Friends And Family

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Compassion For Others, And Her Naiveté

**Favorite Quote:** "Sean, you're an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: SEAN<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Sean Michelo Rodriguez

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Sean-Con, SR, Super Sonic

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 06.10.2015

**Age:** 16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status:** In A Steady Relationship, With Lacey Walldrop

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species Only, And, Is Currently Faithful To, And Steady, With His Current Counterpart, Lacey Walldrop

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Eduardo Rodriguez (Alive)

- Sarah Laney (Alive-Estranged)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Dark, Brown, Almost Black

**Hair Color:** Dark Brown-Black

**Height:** 5'10 '' (5 Feet, 10 Inches)

**Weight:** 144 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 10 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 49 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 18.83 MPH (He Is SO Fast, Due To His INTENSE Work-Out Session, And His Football Training)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 11 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 110 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Attractive, With A Symmetrical Face, And A Body With Loose, Thin, And, Languid Stature

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient): **119

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 9.8% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (Surprisingly)

**_*Special Attributes* (* Means It ONLY Pertains To Their "Super Six" Forms)_**

**Super Six Serum Color:** Gold

**Gene Name/Superhero Name: **Super Sonic

**Gene Attributes/Abilities:** Gives Him The Ability To Travel At, And Vibrate At, Superhuman Speeds

**Rage Complex Present:** No

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Gold

**Temperament:** Very Calm, And, ALWAYS Eases Situations, By, Using Comedy

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To, Eventually, Have The Courage To Tell Lacey That He Loves Her (Accomplished)

**Secret Desire:** To Reconcile His Relationship, With His Mother

**Greatest Strength:** His Ability To Ease Tensions

**Greatest Weakness:** His Stupid, And, Impulsive Tendencies

**Favorite Quote:** "_NO! NOT THE CAR! TAKE THE GIRL, INSTEAD, OH MIGHTY ALIEN MASTERS!"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: COLLIN<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Collin Fitzpatrick Gallagher

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Col, Gallagher, Fitz (RARELY USED), Brick Breaker

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 07.27.2015

**Age:** 16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status:** With His Active Sex Life, He Will Probably Conceive A Child Within The Next Year, Or So (Poor Kid…)

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference:** Heterosexual Only, No Parameters On Species, Of Potential Mates, And, As He Puts It, He "Will Bang Anything That Moves."

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Victor Gallagher (Alive)

- Natalie Gallagher (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Light, Orange-ish, And/or, Gold-ish, Hue

**Hair Color:** Very Dark, Basically, Jet-Black

**Height:** 5'11 ½'' (5 Feet, 11 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 171 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 16 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 71 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 11.2 MPH

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 4 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 310 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Attractive, With A Symmetrical Face, And A Body With An Above-Average Musculature, And A More-Than-Average Well-Built Muscular Form (This Turns SOME Females Off) (Tall, Trimmed, And Thin—EXCEPT In The Chest, Where He Is SLIGHTLY Bulged/Built)

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient): **117

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 9.9% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Below Average (Not Surprisingly)

**_*Special Attributes* (* Means It ONLY Pertains To Their "Super Six" Forms)_**

**Super Six Serum Color:** Orange

**Gene Name/Superhero Name: **Brick Breaker

**Gene Attributes/Abilities:** Gives Him INCREDIBLE INCREASES In Durability, And, Strength; Superhuman Strength; Increased Durability

**Rage Complex Present:** Yes

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Orange

**Temperament:** Very Calm, And/or, Comical, And ALWAYS Looking For A Pretty Girl To …Uh …Have "Relations" With

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To "Do" A "Wicked Hot" Alien Chick

**Secret Desire:** To Tell April How He REALLY Feels [Maybe He'll Knock Out Two Birds, With One Stone? ;)]

**Greatest Strength:** His Charm, And, Its Effects On The Opposite Sex; And, His Actual Physical Strength

**Greatest Weakness:** The Fact, That, OVER HALF Of The Female Population, In Retroville, WANTS Him (Either In BED, Or, DEAD!)

**Favorite Quote:** "This might be the **_END_**! We could be the only remaining Humans left—**_EVER!_** So, We should do all we can to preserve that race. …Or to make a _new_ race." *Waggles Eyebrows At April* *Gets His Ass Kicked By April*

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: ERIC<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Eric Escobar Estevez (His Middle Name, Escobar, Was Chosen By His Father, Who Picked It, Naming Him After The Notorious Columbian Drug Lord, Unbeknownst To Libby, …However, When She Found Out, She, Um... ….She "Let Him Have It")

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Rick (NEVER SEEN In ANY Of My Stories), Estevez, Blazer Boy

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 05.28.2016

**Age:** 15 (In Human Years); 12 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.2 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status: **Good-Looking Teen Male, Looking for Love... ...Yeah RIGHT, Who Is He Trying To Kid?

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference:** Heterosexual, No Specific Parameters, And/or, Limitations, On Species Of Potential Mates; Interested More In What A Girl Has To Say, And Her Personality

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Sheen Estevez (Alive)

- Liberty Folfax (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Light, Orange-ish, Gold-ish, Hue

**Hair Color:** Very Dark Brown, Basically, Jet-Black; Sleeked, But Not Gelled, Back

**Height:** 5'9 ½'' (5 Feet, 9 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 142 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 22 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 56 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 13.7 MPH

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 5 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 140 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Attractive, With A Symmetrical Face, And A Body With Good Tanned Hue, And/or, Color

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient): **123

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Average

**_*Special Attributes* (* Means It ONLY Pertains To Their "Super Six" Forms)_**

**Super Six Serum Color:** White

**Gene Name/Superhero Name: **Blazer Boy

**Gene Attributes/Abilities:** Gives Him COMPLETE CONTROL Of EVERY Electron In His Body, And, EVERY Electron That Is Around His General Vicinity; Ability To Shoot, Control, Bend, And Warp Lighting/Electrons

**Rage Complex Present:** No

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **White

**Temperament:** Very Calm, Always Enjoys A Good Amount Of Danger, And/or, Peril; Gets VERY Temperamental, When His Sister, Sam, Is Threatened

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Get His Sister To Stop Obsessing Over Ultra-Lord

**Secret Desire:** To Get Lucy and Jake To Get Together, Because "They Just Look so Cute Together" (Accomplished)

**Greatest Strength:** His Trustworthiness, And, His Ability To Follow Orders Very Well

**Greatest Weakness: **His Tendency To Be Easily Influenced By The Opposite Sex

**Favorite Quote:** "Hey, Jake, I'm just saying man: having a bad-ass for a girlfriend can be hazardous for your health…"

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: SAM<strong>

**Full Name:** Samantha Liberty Estevez

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles: **Sam, Libs (ONLY ON SPECIAL OCCASIONS), Libby/Libs Jr. (RARELY USED), Super Sling

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Female

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 03.09.2017

**Age:** 14 (In Human Years); 11 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 6.9 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status: **Good-Looking Teen Female, Not Really Looking For Love, But Not Trying To Avoid It, Either

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference:** Heterosexual, No Specific Parameters, And/or, Limitations, On Species Of Potential Mates

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Sheen Estevez (Alive)

- Liberty Folfax (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Light Hazel (Two Shades Lighter Than Ryan's Eyes)

**Hair Color:** Very Dark Brown, Basically, Jet-Black; Long, Smooth, And, Sleek

**Height:** 5'6 ½'' (5 Feet, 6 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 132 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 24 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 31 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 16.1 MPH

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 6 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 56 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Very Attractive, With A Symmetrical Face, And A Body With Good Tanned Hue, And/or, Color, And Beautiful Long, Dark Hair, Cute Smile

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient): **132

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (Due To Her Short Attention Span)

**_*Special Attributes* (* Means It ONLY Pertains To Their "Super Six" Forms)_**

**Super Six Serum Color:** Green

**Gene Name/Superhero Name: **Super Sling

**Gene Attributes/Abilities:** Gives Her Incredible Increases In Flexibility, And Elasticity; Increased Reliance, Giving Her "Mr.-Fantastic-Like" Abilities

**Rage Complex Present:** No

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Green

**Temperament:** VERY HYPER-ACTIVE, Always Enjoys An EXCESIVE Amount Of Danger, And/or, Peril; Gets VERY Temperamental, When Her Idol, Ultra-Lord, Is Threatened, Or Mocked

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Meet Ultra-Lord, In Person

**Secret Desire:** To Get Lucy and Jake To Get Together, Because "They Just Look so Cute Together" (Accomplished)

**Greatest Strength:** Her Determination

**Greatest Weakness: **Her Short Attention Span, And Her ADHD Tendencies

**Favorite Quote:** "Awww, MAN! This just went from '_shit-hitting-the-fan_ bad', to '_shit-running-down-your-leg_ bad'!" *Gets VERY Weird Looks, From The Rest Of The Group*

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: EMILY<strong>

**Full Name:** Emily Teresa Wheezer

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles: **Em, Short Stuff, Sweet-Cheeks

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Female

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 01.15.2025

**Age:** 06 (In Human Years); 05 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 4.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status: **She's SIX, I Mean, REALLY?

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference: **Once again, She's SIX!

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Carl Wheezer (Alive)

- Teresa Daniels-Wheezer (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Light Brown

**Hair Color:** Fire-Red

**Height:** 4'4½'' (4 Feet, 4 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 87 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 32 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 9 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** Unknown

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** Unknown

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** Unknown

**Physical Appearance:** Cute Six-Year-Old Girl, Fire-Red Hair, And Adorable Eyes

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient): **She Has Not Yet Been Tested In This Regard, But She Shows Excellent Promise In The Area Of Probable Intelligence

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** Unknown

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (Surprising, For A Six-Year-Old, Right?)

**_*Has NO Super Six Gene*_**

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **None, And/or, N/A (If It Says N/A, That means Not Applicable, And I'll Be Putting This On Characters' Bios, If The Character Has No designated Color. Only The Friends Of Geniuses Have Designated Colors, Because They Have To Have A Genius Friend To Have Inventions To Use, In The First Place. However, This Does NOT Mean That Emily Is Not friends With She Jenny—Jenny Loves Emily, She's Just Too young To Use some Of Her Inventions)

**Temperament: **Very Sweet And Sincere

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **None Yet

**Secret Desire: **And, Again, I Say: …She Is SIX!

**Greatest Strength:** Her Intuition

**Greatest Weakness: **Her Curiosity

**Favorite Quote:** "But, Jenny, if you do bad things to bad people, then doesn't make it a _GOOD_ thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: AARON<strong>

**Full Name:** Aaron Marcus Wheezer (No Idea Where Carl Or Resa Got His Middle Name From)

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Little A, Little Man, Short Stack

**Species/Race: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**D.O.B (Date Of Birth):** 01.15.2025

**Age:** 06 (In Human Years); 05 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 4.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or Relationship Status: **N/A

**Sexual Orientation, And/or, Preference: **N/A (He's Still Six)

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Carl Wheezer (Alive)

- Teresa Daniels-Wheezer (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color: **Perfect Mix, Between, Dark Blue, And Brown

**Hair Color:** Brown, Cropped short

**Height:** 4'4 ½'' (4 Feet, 4 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 98 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 27 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 31 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** Unknown

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** Unknown

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** Unknown

**Physical Appearance:** Adorable Six-Year-Old Boy, With A Curious And Endearing Expression

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient): **He Has Not Yet Been Tested, In This Department, But He Does Show Promise, Almost As Much As His Sister

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** Unknown

**Thought Processing Speed:** Average

**_*Has NO Super Six Gene*_**

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **N/A

**Temperament:** Curious, And Endearing

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **Undecided

**Secret Desire:** Undecided

**Greatest Strength:** His Yearning, To Want To Know How Things Work

**Greatest Weakness: **His Fear Of The Unknown

**Favorite Quote:** "**_WHAT?_** You mean that boys are supposed to be stronger than girls? Then what's wrong with Jenny? What, is she like mutated or something?"

* * *

><p><em>NEXT UP: MY FUTURE CHARACTERS!<em>

_*Special Note*: My Future Characters are considered a MIX between cannon characters, and OC's. This is because they ARE Cannon characters (Except For Resa), but I GET TO DECIDE how they will act, behave, think, and look, in their adult life. This aspect, where I have creative license turns them from COMPLETELY Cannon-Characters, into, Semi-Cannon/Semi-OC-Characters_

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: FUTURE JIMMY<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** James Isaac Neutron; OR, James Isaac Neutron-Vortex (Either Is Formally, And, Legally Accepted)

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Jimmy, Jim, Neutron, King Cranium (RARELY USED, In Adult Life, ONLY When Cindy Is REALLY ANGRY At Him), Big Brain, Neutron

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **03.14.1994

**Age: **37 (In Human Years); 32 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 17.7 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Married To Cynthia Vortex

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species Preferred In Potential Mates, And, Is Currently Faithful To, And Involved With His Current Counterpart, Cynthia Vortex

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Hugh Neutron (Alive)

-Judy Neutron (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Sapphire Blue

**Hair Color:** Auburn, And/or, Light Brown

**Height:** 6'3" (6 Feet, 3 Inches)

**Weight:** 165 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 5 ½ %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 51.62 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 17 ½ MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 11 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 151 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, A Lean And Fit Body, And Enchanting Ocean eyes

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 221

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 11.9% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (This Is Quite Unusual, Because, Geniuses, Due To All Of Their Information And Brain Capacity, Have A Difficult Time Thinking Quickly Or Using Common Sense; However, Jimmy, As Well as His Daughter, Does Not have This Problem)

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Blue

**Temperament:** Calm and Collected, Unless His Children are Threatened, Then He Gets Unusually ANGRY

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Have A Family, With The Girl Of His Dreams (Cynthia Vortex) (Accomplished)

**Secret Desire:** To Scare The Hell Out Ryan, So He'll Stop Coming Over, And Stop "Harassing" Jenny

**Greatest Strength:** His Genius

**Greatest Weakness:** His Arrogance

**Favorite Quote (He Hasn't Said This, Yet, But He WILL):** "Threatening my planet will get you nothing. Threatening my _family_, however, will earn you a painful demise."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: FUTURE CINDY<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Cynthia Aurora Vortex; OR, Cynthia Aurora Neutron-Vortex (Either Is Formally, And, Legally Accepted)

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Cindy, Cin, Cind, Vortex, Mrs. Neutron, Mrs. Neutron-Vortex, Mrs. Vortex

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Female

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **06.05.1994

**Age: **37 (In Human Years); 32 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 17.7 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Married To James Neutron

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species ONLY, NO STUPIDIDTY ALLOWED In Potential Mates, And, Is Currently Faithful To, And Involved With Her Current Counterpart, James Neutron

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Sasha Vortex (Alive)

-Mr. Vortex? (Anybody Know His REAL Name?) (Alive—Well, I _GUESS_ That He Is Alive…)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green

**Hair Color:** Blonde, Past Shoulder Length, Usually Up In a Ponytail

**Height:** 6'0" (6 Feet, 0 Inches)

**Weight:** 159 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 4 ½ %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 58.62 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 21 ½ MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 13 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 166 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, A Lean And Fit Body, And Enchanting Emerald Eyes

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 201 (That's Right, Since Her Childhood Days, She HAS Ascended To The Ranks Of SUPER GENIUS)

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 11.7% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Emerald Green

**Temperament: **VERY BAD Temper, ESPECIALLY When Her Children Are Threatened

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Have A Family, With The Man Of Her Dreams (James Neutron) (Accomplished)

**Secret Desire:** To Find Jake A "Good" Girl To Marry (She Believes That She Has Accomplished This, With The Discovery Of Jake, And Lucy's Relationship)

**Greatest Strength:** Her Ingenuity, Her Physical Excellence, Her Athleticism, And Her Combat Skills (Which Are EXCELLENT)

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Temper

**Favorite Quote (She Hasn't Said This, Yet, But She WILL): **"Killing _me_, won't save _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: FUTURE LIBBY<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Liberty Danielle Folfax (She Did Not Take Sheen's Last Name; She WOULD HAVE, Had It Not Sounded So... …So... …So _Mexican_, NOT That That's Bad! ...It's Just That She Is NOT Hispanic!)

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Libby, Libs, Mrs. Folfax, Mrs. Estevez (Even Though It's Not Her REAL Name)

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Female

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **12.11.1994

**Age: **37 (In Human Years); 32 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 17.7 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Married To Sheen Estevez

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species ONLY, SOME Stupidity Allowed In Potential Mates, And, Is Currently Faithful To, And Involved With Her Current Counterpart, Sheen Estevez

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Mr. Folfax (WOW, I'm REALLY UNINFORMED, Aren't I?) (Alive)

-Mrs. Folfax (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hair Color:** Jet-Black; Her Styles Include Long-Single-Braid, Worn Straight Down, Or Cornrows (The Latter Style Is Not Used That Much In Her Later Adult Life)

**Height:** 5'9" (5 Feet, 9 Inches)

**Weight:** 149 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 17.7 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 44.72 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 14.5 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 7 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 90 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, Beautiful Dark Hair, And A Curvaceous Figure

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 167

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10.8% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Dark Purple, And/or, Violet

**Temperament: **Usually Very Calm, And Level-Headed, EXCEPT When She Is Disciplining, OR Defending, Her Children

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Have Her Husband And Her Daughter Seek Group Therapy

**Secret Desire:** For Sam And Sheen To Stop Liking Ultra-Lord So Much

**Greatest Strength:** Her Intuition

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Weakness For Her Children

**Favorite Quote:** "Not _my_ daughter, you _BITCH_!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: FUTURE SHEEN<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Sheen Juarrera Estevez

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Mr. Estevez,

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **11.19.1993

**Age: **38 (In Human Years); 32.5 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 18 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Married To Liberty Folfax

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, No Parameters On Species, Of Potential Mates; Stupidity Is DEFINITELY Allowed In Potential Mates; However, HIS MATE Is NOT Stupid, At All, And, He Is Currently Faithful To, And Involved With Her Current Counterpart, Liberty Folfax

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Mr. Estevez (WOW, I'm STILL Really Uninformed) (Alive)

-Mrs. Estevez (I Guess) (Alive, I _Suppose_)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hair Color:** Dark Black-Brown, Always Slicked And Sleeked Back

**Height:** 6'2" (6 Feet, 2 Inches)

**Weight:** 149 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 13.2 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 69.9 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 16.6 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 8 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 190 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, Lush Dark Hair, And A Well-Built, Well-Tanned Frame And Face

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 127

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (Due To His Short Attention Span)

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Red

**Temperament: **Usually Very Hyper-Active, And, A Little Jittery; Gets VERY Upset, When Ultra-Lord, OR His Children Are Talked Badly About

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Be A Father (Accomplished)

**Secret Desire:** To Have Sam And Eric Remember And Respect Him, When He Is Gone

**Greatest Strength:** His Surprising Accuracy With Weapons, And His Latent Ku-Fu Abilities

**Greatest Weakness:** His ADHD, In General, His Stupidity

**Favorite Quote:** "Wow, man, I can't believe that! I mean, _honestly_, why do they _always_ try to kill Jimmy first? I mean, _what_, is he really that big of threat? I mean, c'mon, man, there are _OTHER_ heroes here, too! We're worth killing too!" *Gets Evil Eyes From His Friends And Family, In The Middle Of The Battle*

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: FUTURE CARL<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Carlton Ulysses Wheezer

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Carl, Wheezer, Mr. Wheezer

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **08.04.1994

**Age: **37 (In Human Years); 32 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 17.7 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Married To Teresa Daniels

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species ONLY, Stupidity Allowed In Potential Mates, And, Is Currently Faithful To, And Involved With His Current Counterpart, Teresa Daniels

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Mr. Wheezer (STILL UNINFORMED) (Alive)

-Mrs., Wheezer (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Brownish-Black

**Hair Color:** Fire-Red, And Either Curly, Or, Spiked Up, Depending On How He Feels

**Height:** 6'1" (6 Feet, 1 Inches)

**Weight:** 222 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 15.4 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 70.34%

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 13.54 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 5 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 290 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Fairly Attractive, With A Symmetrical Face, Fire-Red Explosive Hair, And Warm And Welcoming Expression, And/or Smile

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 127

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10.1% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Average

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Orange

**Temperament: **Usually Very Calm, And Level-Headed, EXCEPT When His Children Are In Danger

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Meet The Woman Of His Dreams (Accomplished)

**Secret Desire:** To Have A Daughter That Is a Miniature Version Of Her Mother (Accomplished, For The Most-Part)

**Greatest Strength:** His Genuineness And His Kindness

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Constant Worry About His Children, And His Inability To Take A Life (May Be Construed Either Way)

**Favorite Quote:** "Jenny, I would trust no other homicidal teenage girl with Emily's life, except _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: RESA <strong>(_*I WOULD Have Said FUTURE Resa, But, Since We Don't Know Her, In The Past, I Figured That It Was Unnecessary)_

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Teresa Sarah Daniels-Wheezer

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Resa, Rese, Mrs. Wheezer, Mrs. Daniels, Mrs. Wheezer-Daniels

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Female

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **09.22.1994

**Age: **37 (In Human Years); 32 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 17.7 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Married To Carl Wheezer

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species ONLY, SOME Stupidity Allowed In Potential Mates, As Long As They Are Sweet And Sincere, And, Is Currently Faithful To, And Involved With Her Current Counterpart, Carl Wheezer

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Marcus Daniels (OH! …THAT'S Where Aaron Got His Middle Name From!) (Alive)

-Marissa Daniels (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Brownish-Blue

**Hair Color:** Dark-Brunette, Usually Up, In A Ponytail

**Height:** 5'10" (5 Feet, 10 Inches)

**Weight:** 146 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 21.7 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 34.3 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 12.2 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 5 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 58 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, Beautiful Dark Brunette Hair, and A Wonderful Smile

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 155

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Black

**Temperament: **Usually Very Calm, And Level-Headed, EXCEPT When Under EXTREME Stress

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Live A Long, And, Happy Life With Her Family (On Its Way To Being Accomplished)

**Secret Desire:** For Her Daughter To Remain As Sincere As She Is Now

**Greatest Strength:** Her Instinct, And, Her Ability To Emotionally Diffuse A Situation

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Sacrificial Tendencies Towards Her Children

**Favorite Quote:** "One mistake can cause a lifetime of regret and turmoil, but if you can manage to correct it, then it can lead to a peaceful death." *Her Children Look At Her In Awe And Amazement Of Her Profound And Philosophical Statement*

* * *

><p>*<strong><em>STOP! If You Have Not Yet Read The ENTIRE Part I, Of My Story (Which I May Not Have Posted Yet; Part I Ends, APPROXIMATELY, After Ch. 12-16), Then These Next Few GROUPS' Bios Will Spoil Some SERIOUS Stuff For You. Of Course You Can Continue, If You Want, It IS YOUR Prerogative. However, Just Don't Say That I Didn't Warn You!<em>**

**_Cannon Characters Are: The Original Characters Of The Show, The Ones That YOU ALL Know, And Love. In Other Words, They Are The PAST Counterparts, To All Of The Above FUTURE Characters. …Hmmm, Now WHY Would I Need PAST Versions Of The Characters? Why Would We Ever Meet Them In The Story?_

_UP NEXT ON THE ROSTER IS: CANNON CHARACTERS!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: PASTCANNON JIMMY**

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** James Isaac Neutron

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Jimmy, Jim, Neutron, Nerdtron, King Cranium, Big Brain

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **03.14.1994

**Age: **16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** …Heh, Heh, Um, Well...?&% To Cynthia Vortex... …SORT OF…

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species Preferred In Potential Mates, Although Willing To Try New Things (Such As The Gorlockian Seal Of Trust)

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Hugh Neutron (Alive)

-Judy Neutron (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Sapphire Blue

**Hair Color:** Auburn, And/or, Light Brown

**Height:** 6'0" (6 Feet, 0 Inches)

**Weight:** 154 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 12.3 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 40.1 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 14.5 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 6 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 132 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, Deep Ocean eyes, And Chaotic Auburn Hair

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 210 (He Has Less Than He Does When Is 37, DUH! Jenny—And Jake Too, As Well—Beats Him In This Department, But Dad Is Dad For A Reason, As A Higher I.Q., Does NOT Mean That Jake, OR, Jenny Are Smarter, BY FAR!)

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 11.6% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (This Is Quite Unusual, Because, Geniuses, Due To All Of Their Information And Brain Capacity, Have A Difficult Time Thinking Quickly Or Using Common Sense; However, Jimmy Does Not Have This Problem)

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Blue

**Temperament:** Calm and Collected, Unless In An Argument With Cindy Vortex, Which Is When He Gets VERY ANGRY

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Get Cindy To Admit That He Is Smarter Than Her, Even Though She Already Knows It

**Secret Desire:** To Be Able To Tell His Long-time Crush, Cindy Vortex, How He Feels About Her (Kind Of Contradicts The Above Statement, Doesn't It?)

**Greatest Strength:** His Genius

**Greatest Weakness:** His Arrogance

**Favorite Quote (He Hasn't Said This, Yet, But He WILL):** "Challenging me will most-likely result in your complete and utter humiliation; however, I do not expect this to faze you at all, Vortex, because the fact that I'm smarter than you only means that you probably don't understand a word I'm saying anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: PASTCANNON CINDY**

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Cynthia Aurora Vortex

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Cindy, Cin, Cind, Vortex,

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Female

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **06.05.1994

**Age: **16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** …Words Cannot Describe It…

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species ONLY, NO STUPIDIDTY ALLOWED In Potential Mates

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Sasha Vortex (Alive)

-Mr. Vortex? (STILL Wondering What His REAL Name Is…) (Alive—Well, I _GUESS_ That He Is Alive…)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green

**Hair Color:** Blonde, Past Shoulder Length, Usually Up In a Ponytail

**Height:** 5'9 ½" (5 Feet, 9 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 138 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 6 ½ %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 52.1 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 17 ½ MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 11 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 133 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, A Lean And Fit Body, And Enchanting Emerald Eyes

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 196

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 11.3% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Emerald Green

**Temperament: **VERY BAD Temper, ESPECIALLY When In An Argument, With James Neutron

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Beat James Neutron at his Own Game

**Secret Desire:** To Have Jimmy Even Hint That He MIGHT Like Her (Again, Contradictory, Isn't It? I, Personally, Think That They BOTH Need Therapy)

**Greatest Strength:** Her Ingenuity, Her Physical Excellence, Her Athleticism, And Her Combat Skills (Which Are EXCELLENT, Even In The Past, Where She Is A Teenager)

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Temper

**Favorite Quote (She Hasn't Said This, Yet, But She WILL): **"_SHUT IT, NEUTRON!_ Or I SWEAR, I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll taste my shoe in your mouth!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: PASTCANNON LIBBY**

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Liberty Danielle Folfax

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Libby, Libs,

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Female

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **12.11.1994

**Age: **16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** In A Steady Relationship, With, Sheen Estevez

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species ONLY, SOME Stupidity Allowed In Potential Mates, And, Is Currently Faithful To, And Involved With Her Current Counterpart, Sheen Estevez

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Mr. Folfax (I STIL Don't Know!) (Alive)

-Mrs. Folfax (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hair Color:** Jet-Black; Her Styles Include Long-Single-Braid, Worn Straight Down, Or Cornrows (The Latter Is Her Favorite Style)

**Height:** 5'9" (5 Feet, 9 Inches)

**Weight:** 145 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration Water Level):** 19.7 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 42.27 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 12.1 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 5 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 75 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, Beautiful Dark Hair, And A Curvaceous Figure

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 152

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10.2% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **DarkPurple, And/or Violet

**Temperament: **Usually Very Calm, And Level-Headed, EXCEPT When She Is Disciplining Her Boyfriend

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Have Her Boyfriend Seek Therapy

**Secret Desire:** For Sheen To Stop Liking Ultra-Lord So Much

**Greatest Strength:** Her Intuition

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Gentleness

**Favorite Quote:** "Why don't those two just get a lab?"

**CHARACTER: PAST/CANNON SHEEN**

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Sheen Juarrera Estevez

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Estevez,

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **11.19.1993

**Age: **17 (In Human Years); 13.7 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.9 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** In A Steady Relationship With Liberty Folfax

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, No Parameters On Species, Of Potential Mates; Stupidity Is DEFINITELY Allowed In Potential Mates; However, HIS MATE Is NOT Stupid, At All, And, He Is Currently Faithful To, And Involved With Her Current Counterpart, Liberty Folfax

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Mr. Estevez (Alive)

-Mrs. Estevez (I Guess) (Alive, I _Suppose_)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hair Color:** Dark Black-Brown, Always Slicked And Sleeked Up (Not Back, Like His Future Self)

**Height:** 6'1" (6 Feet, 1 Inches)

**Weight:** 145 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 13.4 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 56.9 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 15.7 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 7 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 160 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, Lush Dark Hair, And A Well-Built, Well-Tanned Frame And Face

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 119

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (Due To His Short Attention Span)

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Red

**Temperament: **Usually Very Hyper-Active, And, A Little Jittery; Gets VERY Upset, When Ultra-Lord Is Talked Badly About

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Meet Ultra-Lord In Person (Yes, Even As A Teenager He Is Obsessed With The Stupid Doll—Its' An ACTION FIGURE!—)

**Secret Desire:** To Have Libby Accept His Love For His Idol (Ultra-Lord)

**Greatest Strength:** His Surprising Accuracy With Weapons, And His Somewhat Active Ku-Fu Abilities

**Greatest Weakness:** His ADHD, In General, His Stupidity

**Favorite Quote:** "Jacques! Hey, Libs, when they're not using that private lab you mentioned, we should, 'ya know, take advantage of it." *Waggles Hs Eyebrows At Libby* *Libby Rolls Her Eyes*

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: PASTCANNON CARL**

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Carlton Ulysses Wheezer

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Carl, Wheezer, Mr. Wheezer

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **08.04.1994

**Age: **16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Looking For The Girl Of Dreams, Or ANY Girl, For That Matter (Hang In There Buddy)

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, No Parameters On Species Of Potential Mates, Stupidity Is Allowed In Potential Mates,

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

-Mr. Wheezer (STILL UNINFORMED) (Alive)

-Mrs. Wheezer (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Brownish-Black

**Hair Color:** Fire-Red, And Either Curly, Or, Spiked Up, Depending On How He Feels

**Height:** 6'1" (6 Feet, 1 Inches)

**Weight:** 249 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 44.4 % (Either He Hasn't Started Working Out Yet, Or He JUST Started)

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 30.34%

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 11.54 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 4 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 112 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Somewhat Attractive, With A Symmetrical Face, Fire-Red Explosive Hair, And Warm And Welcoming Expression, And/or Smile

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 117

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Average

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Orange

**Temperament: **Usually Very Calm, And Level-Headed, EXCEPT When Being Yelled At, ESPECIALLY By Cindy, Then He Gets VERY Scared

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Meet The Woman Of His Dreams

**Secret Desire:** To Become More Attractive (Once Again, Hang In There Buddy)

**Greatest Strength:** His Genuineness And His Kindness

**Greatest Weakness:** His Quick-Acting Fear, And His Inability To Take A Life (May Be Construed Either Way)

**Favorite Quote:** "Oww! My scapula!"

* * *

><p>*<em>Note: Crusader Characters, In The Bonus Characters Section, Are ALL ALLIES Or FRIENDS To Our Heroes; And They Have NO Future Forms, Because In The Future, They Are ALL Deceased (Killed By The Proxians); However, In The Past They Are Alive And Able To Kick Some REAL Proxus ASS!*<em>

_NEXT ARE SOME OF MY FAVORITES: CRUSADER CHARACTERS!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: APRIL<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Shiiiiii-ANNHHHH-dohnk! (Exclamation Mark Is NECESSARY!)

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** April, Savage, Weapon-G, Sole Survivor (That One Is More Like What She Actually IS, Rather Than What She Is CALLED), Strike-Package: Solution

**Species/Race:** Gorlockian

**Gender: **Female

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **07.04.1993 (In Human Units); 75th Sunrise, In the Sea-Raaaw Season, Of The 3002th Glasim (In Gorlockian Time-Keeping)

**Age: **17 (In Human Years); 13.7 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.9 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Doesn't Really Care (At Least Not right NOW), About Marriage, Or Relationships; She Just Wants ALL Members Of The Proxus Race DEAD!

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, No Parameters On Species Of Potential Mates, SOME Stupidity Allowed In Potential Mates, And, Is, Apparently, Interested In Human Males

**Parentage:** Two Gorlockian Parents, Of Opposite Sex:

- Deh-RAAAAAAAH-coh (You May refer To Him As Lucas) (Deceased—Killed In The Proxus Invasion Of Planet Gorlock)

- She-TAAAAAAH-lak (You May Refer To Her As She-TAAAAAAH-lak; She Does NOT Like Human Names) (Deceased—Killed In The Proxus Invasion Of Planet Gorlock)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Alternating Between Dark, And, Light Purple, Depending On Her Current Emotional State

**Hair Color:** Dark Purple, Going To Light Purple, As The Length Of Her Hair Gets Longer

**Height:** 5'11" (5 Feet, 11 Inches)

**Weight:** 192 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 6.3 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 77.34 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 23.23 MPH (The Average Gorlockian's Maximum Speed Is 19.43 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 15 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 310 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male, And average Gorlockian Male Standards, Very Attractive, With A Symmetrical Face, Green Skin, Visible Pearly-White Fangs, Very Lean and Muscular Form, Shocking Purple Hair, Deep Eyes, And A Surprisingly _HOT _Murderous Expression

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 141

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 9.8% (The Average Gorlock Uses 8%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (Due To Combat Experience)

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **N/A

**Temperament: **Usually Very Calm, And Level-Headed, Especially In The Midst Of Battle; Wants ALL Proxus DEAD

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Get Revenge For Her Lost Home-World, And KILL As Many Proxus Soldiers As Possible

**Secret Desire:** To Never Have Yelled At Her Father In Her Last Conversation With Him

**Greatest Strength:** Her EXTREMELY Well-Versed Combat Experience And Tactical Knowledge

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Head-Strong Ways, Especially In Combat (Hmmm, Sounds Like A Certain 15-Year-Old Human Girl, Doesn't It?)

**Favorite Quote:** "What you lose in body fluid, you gain in pride."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: EVIL JIMMY (KNOWN AS ISAAC, Or, ZACK) (Surprised He's A Good Guy, Aren't You?)<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** James Isaac Neutron

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Isaac, Zack (Shortened Version Of Middle Name; He Uses This Name, In Order To Distinguish Himself From His "Goodie-Goodie" "Creator")

**Species/Race:** Cloned Human

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **03.14.1994 (Or Whatever Date He Was Cloned On)

**Age: **16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status: **In A VERY WEIRD Relationship To Evil Cindy, But He Still Thinks Normal Cindy Is "SUPAH-FINE"

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species Preferred In Potential Mates, Although Willing To Try New Things (Such As The Gorlockian Seal Of Trust), And He Is Currently In A Relationship With Evil Cindy (Rora)

**Parentage:** Cloned From An Already Existing Human Male, James Neutron

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Sapphire Blue

**Hair Color:** Auburn, And/or, Light Brown; Even More Chaotic And/or Messy Than Normal Jimmy's Hair

**Height:** 6'0" (6 Feet, 0 Inches)

**Weight:** 154 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 12.3 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 40.1 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 14.5 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 6 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 132 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, Deep Ocean eyes, A "Bad-Boy" Expression, And Deep Voice That Girls Seem To Love, And Chaotic Auburn Hair

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 210

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 11.6% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (This Is Quite Unusual, Because, Geniuses, Due To All Of Their Information And Brain Capacity, Have A Difficult Time Thinking Quickly Or Using Common Sense; However, Zack Does Not Have This Problem)

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Black

**Temperament:** Calm and Collected, And ALWAYS Trying To Piss-Off Jimmy

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Get A Cindy "Of His Own" (WILL BE Accomplished)

**Secret Desire:** To "Get With" The REAL Cindy Vortex

**Greatest Strength:** His Genius, And His Evil/Deviousness

**Greatest Weakness:** His Arrogance

**Favorite Quote:** *Sees Cindy For The First Time, Since Returning From The Dark-Matter Dimension* "…_WOW_! Cindy you look... …You look _hot_." *Gets Weird Looks From The Group (Jenny, Jake, Their Friends, Jimmy, And His Friends) That Is Standing Around Him* *Jimmy Looks Confused And Enraged (Mission Accomplished, Evil Jimmy)* *Cindy (Surprisingly) Looks Somewhat Flattered*

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: EVIL CINDY (KNOWN AS RORA)<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Cynthia Aurora Vortex

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** She Goes By Rora (A Shortened Version Of Her Middle Name), In Order To Establish Her Own Identity, And To Be Separate From The Original Cindy

**Species/Race:** Cloned Human

**Gender: **Female

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **06.05.1994 (Or Whatever Date She Was Cloned On)

**Age: **16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Currently In A VERY WEIRD Relationship, With Evil Jimmy

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species ONLY, NO STUPIDIDTY ALLOWED In Potential Mates, And Is Currently In A relationship With Evil Jimmy (Zack)

**Parentage:** Cloned From An Already Existing Female Human, Cynthia Vortex

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green

**Hair Color:** Blonde, With Noticeable Black Steaks, And/or Highlights; Her Hair Is Past Shoulder Length, Usually Up In a Ponytail

**Height:** 5'9 ½" (5 Feet, 9 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 138 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 6 ½ %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 52.1 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 17 ½ MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 11 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 133 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Male Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, A Lean And Fit Body, Blonde Hair, With "_HOT_" Black Steaks, A Devious Expression, And Enchanting And Murderous Emerald Eyes

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 196

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 11.3% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Silver

**Temperament: **VERY BAD Temper, ESPECIALLY When In An Argument, With James Neutron, Or His Evil Clone, Or When She Catches Her Evil Clone Counterpart "Checkin'-Out" The REAL Cindy

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Make Zack Believe That She Is Just As Good, As The "Real" Cindy

**Secret Desire:** To Establish Her Own Identity, Separate Of Cindy

**Greatest Strength:** Her Ingenuity, Her Physical Excellence, Her Athleticism, And Her Combat Skills, Her Evil/Deviousness, And, Her EXTREMELY Well-Versed Skills With Weapons, Especially Human (And, Sometimes, Gorlockian, As Well) Handguns

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Temper, And, Her INCREDIBLY SADISTIC Nature, When Dealing With Her Enemies

**Favorite Quote: **"You want to fight me? I wouldn't, if I were you. I'm the _EVIL _version of a psychotic sadistic murderous bitch, so just how long do expect to last in combat with me? I'm not saying that I wouldn't enjoy it; I'm just saying that _YOU_ wouldn't enjoy it."

* * *

><p>*<em>NOTE: This Last Group Of Characters, The Enemies, Has Two Versions Of Each Character, A Future Version, And A Past Version To Each Character; However I Will ONLY Be Providing Bios For Their Past Versions! Their Future Versions Are The People Responsible For The Invasion, Destruction, And Demolition Of Planet, Yolkus, Planet Gorlock, And Planet Earth. They Are, For All Intents or Purposes, In-Charge, Or In Command Of The ENITRE Proxian Army, In BOTH The FUTURE, And The PAST.*<em>

_NOW FOR THE LAST GROUP OF CHARACTERS: THE ENEMIES!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: DR. E (Formally Known As Baby Eddie)<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Edward Neutron

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Eddie, Ed, (Nowadays, He Doesn't Want To Be Referred To As Ed, Or, Eddie), Big E, Dr. E., Or Just Plain "E" (The E Could Stand For Evil, Experiment, Or The Obvious: Eddie)

**Species/Race:** Experimental Human (The "Experimental" Refers To The Fact That: He Infused His Own Blood, And His Own DNA, With Reptilian Blood And DNA, And That His 15-Year Stay In The Jurassic Period Turned Him Into a Savage, But, Surprisingly, All The While, Even Through Becoming A Savage, He Maintained His Genius Intelligence. He Blamed Jimmy for His Hellish, 15-Year-Long Nightmare, And He Swore Vengeance Against Him)

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **05.30.2005

**Age: **16 (In Human Years); 13 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.5 (In Proxian Cycles) (This Is The Age, Of, The PAST Version Of Himself, Not His Future Version)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status: **Doesn't Care About Female Relationships; He ONLY Wants His Genius Cousin DEAD!

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species Preferred In Potential Mates,

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents Of Opposite Sex:

- Jimmy Neutron's Uncle (There Is REALLY LITTLE Info Out There On Baby Eddie) (Alive)

- Jimmy Neutron's Aunt (Alive)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Dark Red (Due To His Experimentation)

**Hair Color:** DARK Auburn, Chaotic

**Height:** 5'10 ½" (5 Feet, 10 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 154 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 7.3 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 51.1 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 18.5 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 11 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 205 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Very Attractive, With A Very Symmetrical Face, And A VERY "Bad-Boy" Expression, And/or Attitude; He Has A VERY NOTICABLE Scar Across His Face (From An Encounter/Battle With A T-Rex, Which He Won By The Way)

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** Fluxuating, Depending On How _SAVAGE_ He Is Feeling, 210-212

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 11.6% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (This Is Quite Unusual, Because, Geniuses, Due To All Of Their Information And Brain Capacity, Have A Difficult Time Thinking Quickly Or Using Common Sense; However, Eddie Does Not Have This Problem, Probably due To His Savagery)

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **Reddish-Black

**Temperament:** Calm and Collected, And ALWAYS Trying To Piss-Off (And KILL) Jimmy

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Get Revenge On Jimmy Neutron

**Secret Desire:** To Seek-Out, And Confront His Mother

**Greatest Strength:** His Perfect Mix Of Genius And Savagery

**Greatest Weakness:** His Anger Towards His Nemesis, And Cousin: James Neutron

**Favorite Quote:** "Being chased, hunted, and attacked for 15 years was _HELL_. But it did make me stronger, and now, Neutron, not only am I _smarter_ than you, I am also _stronger_ than you. The monstrous thing that _you_ did to me created a monster, and now that monster is going to _kill_ you."

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: EUSTACE STRYCH<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Eustace Strych

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Strych

**Species/Race:** Human

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **04.02.1993

**Age: **17 (In Human Years); 13.7 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.9 (In Proxian Cycles) (This Is The Age, Of, The PAST Version Of Himself, Not His Future Version)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status: **Doesn't REALLY Care About Female Relationships; He ONLY Wants His Genius Rival DEAD! Although He Still Finds Cynthia Vortex Rather "Intoxicating"

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, Same-Species Preferred In Potential Mates

**Parentage:** Two Human Parents Of Opposite Sex:

- Mr. Strych

- Mrs. Strych

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Dark Gold

**Hair Color:** DARK Black

**Height:** 5'10 ½" (5 Feet, 10 ½ Inches)

**Weight:** 144 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 27.3 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 43.1 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 14.5 MPH (The Average Human's Maximum Speed Is 14.5 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 5 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of His Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 120 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** By Average Human Female Standards, Somewhat Attractive, Symmetrical Face, Slicked Back Dark Hair, And Buck Teeth (Yes, He STILL Has Buck Teeth, Even As A Teenager, And Even with ALL That Money)

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 169

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 10% (The Average Human Uses 10%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Average

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **N/A

**Temperament:** Calm and Collected, And ALWAYS Trying To Piss-Off Jimmy, And Charm His Way To Cynthia

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Get Revenge On Jimmy For Sending Him To That International Penitentiary

**Secret Desire:** To Make Cindy And Jimmy As Jealous And Insecure As Possible

**Greatest Strength:** His Wealth

**Greatest Weakness:** The Fact That He Is Expendable To Dr. E, And The Fact That His Allies (Dr. E, And The Proxus Queen) Don't Really Respect Him

**Favorite Quote:** "Well, Cynthia you certainly have aged _well_, haven't you?" (Even Though This Is A Bio, For His PAST Self, You Should Note That Eustace's FUTURE Self Said This, NOT His PAST Self)

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER: PROXANA<strong>

**_Basic Information_**

**Full Name:** Princess Proxana Proloxus (In The FUTURE She Is QUEEN Proxana, But Here, In Her PAST Form, She Is Known As PRINCESS Proxana)

**Nickname(s), And/or, Tittles:** Princess, Queen (She Has The Title Queen, ONLY, In Her Future Form, Because Her Mother, The Current Queen Is Alive In The Past, But In The Future, Her Mother Is Dead, So She Becomes The New Queen), Prox

**Species/Race:** Proxus, And/or Proxian (Either Name Is The Correct Name For A Member Of The Proxus Species)

**Gender: **Female

**D.O.B. (Date Of Birth): **02.24.1993 (In Human Units); The 7th Magnitude, Of The 56th Scalar, Of The 2700th Vector, Of The 9000157th Cycle (In Proxian Units)

**Age: **17 (In Human Years); 13.7 (In Gorlockian Glasims); 7.9 (In Proxian Cycles)

**Marital, And/or, Relationship Status:** Does Not Want a Mate; She Can accomplish All She Needs To Do By HERSELF

**Sexual Orientation, And/or Preference:** Heterosexual, No Parameters On Species Of Potential Mates, NO Stupidity Allowed In Potential Mates, And, Is, Apparently, Interested In Any Male, Who Will Accept Her As His SUPERIOR

**Parentage:** One Proxian Parent (Proxians Can Choose Whether They Want To Reproduce Sexually, OR, Asexually; The Queen USUALLY Reproduces Asexually, In Order To Produce A Daughter In Her Spitting Image) Of Female Sex,:

- Queen Prixina Proloxus ICV (That Roman Numeral Means The 104th)

**_Physical Attributes_**

**Eye Color:** Dark Black, With A Grey Tinge

**Hair Color:** No Hair, Instead, There Are Small, Bone-Like Protrusions On The Top Of Her Head

**Height:** 5'11" (5 Feet, 11 Inches)

**Weight:** 192 lbs.

**Percent Pure Body Fat (Excluding Fat Hydration water Level):** 6.3 %

**Percent Lean Muscle Mass (Excluding Muscle Hydration Water Level):** 79.94 %

**Maximum Sprinting Speed:** 32.23 MPH (The Average Proxian's Maximum Speed Is 25.35 MPH)

**Cardiovascular Endurance Level:** 1 RM Of Running 18 Miles In An Hour (RM = Repetition Maximum, Or The MAXIMUM Of Her Cardio Vascular Abilities)

**Strength Limit (Muscular Endurance Level):** 1 RM Of Lifting 410 lbs.

**Physical Appearance:** She Has Greyish-Blackish-Blueish Skin, And She Is The Ruling Member Of A VERY Power-Hungry And Evil Race Of People; Her Eyes Are Murderous And Fatal, And MOST Of The Members Of Her Species, Male, Or Female, Look Hideous And Disgusting. However, Even Though This True, By Average Proxian Male, Average Human Male, And Average Gorlockian Male Standards, She Is Actually Attractive, With A Symmetrical Face, Very Lean and Muscular Form, Shocking Dark, Evil Eyes, And A Murderous Expression

**_Mental Attributes_**

**I.Q. (Intelligence Quotient):** 181

**Mental Capacity (Amount Of The Brain Used, In Everyday Functions):** 12.2% (The Average Proxian Uses 12%)

**Thought Processing Speed:** Above Average (Due To Combat Experience, And To Being A Member Of A Super-Advanced Species)

**_Miscellaneous, And/or, General Facts_**

**Designated Color (The Color Of The Individual's Inventions, Although, Not The Individual's Favorite Color): **N/A

**Temperament: **Usually Very Calm, And Level-Headed, Especially In The Midst Of Battle; Wants To Have ALL Living Beings Under her Control And To Be Subject To Her Influence, And She Wants To Personally KILL The Only Being To EVER Challenge Her And Live (Jennifer Neutron-Vortex)

**Greatest Goal (Not A Secret): **To Control EVERYTHING

**Secret Desire:** To Kill Jenny (This Is Unusual, Because, Proxians Are Beings Of Logic, NOT Emotion, And They View Emotion As A Weakness; However, Proxana Has Some Anger And Vengeance Towards Jenny, Which Is Strange for A Proxian To Feel)

**Greatest Strength:** Her EXTREMELY Well-Versed Combat Experience And Tactical Knowledge, As Well As Her Intelligence, And Her Control Of The ENTIRE Proxian ARMY

**Greatest Weakness:** Her Anger Towards Jenny, Because Emotion Is New To Her, And She Is Not Sure What To Do With It, Or How To Control it

**Favorite Quote:** "Human emotion is such a useless feature of organic life. You are fighting me, because you're angry, and because you feel that it is the 'right' thing to do. I, however, am fighting you because I will learn from the experience. And what I will learn is how to properly kill a human." *Smiles Maliciously At her Enemy* *Jenny Cracks her Knuckles And Her Neck, In Preparation For The Fight*

**A/N: Well, there are the bios! This is ONLY THE FIRST in a LARGE series of OneShots, So Look out for the updates! The next one will be Jimmy proposing to Cindy, The One after that will either be Sheen proposing to Libby, or Jimmy and Cindy's wedding, and REMEMBER, that they will ALL flow, IN TIME-ORDER, and ANY AND ALL of the events in these OneShots, will happen, in the order, that they are POSTED! So, stay tuned for the next update, and please R&R!**


	2. A Wish and a Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, or anything affiliated with said franchise.**

**Author Announcement(s): Heads Up! …The Second OneShot Is Comin' At 'Ya!**

**A Wish and a Promise**

It was dark, _very_ dark—or at least it _would_ have been, had it not been for the full moon that hung in the night sky. His sapphire eyes scanned the desolate terrain around him. There was nothing special about this place. He had been wrong. But he was never wrong, so why was this time different? Why now? '_Dammit, Neutron! You are such a screw up! Why do you always have to be like that?_' the genius thought to himself, unable to voice his concerns.

Jimmy looked around the beach, trying to gather his wits and his surroundings. The island looked much the same. Even in nine years, not much had changed. But then, what was to be expected on a deserted, uncharted island in the middle of the ocean? His deep blue eyes scanned the area around him, until his own personal deep blue oceans met the _real_ ocean, the thing that they were modeled after. The dark-black water was clam and inviting, and was probably cool in the summer air; however, right now was hardly the time to think about going for a swim. He had many other things on his mind, survival being one of them. Surprisingly though, survival was _not_ his primary concern. No, his first, and foremost, concern was _her_.

'_Was she scared? WHAT? Am I crazy? If she even THOUGHT that I might have thought that, she'd have killed me already.' h_e thought to himself. O_f course she was alright. Cindy Vortex is the single, strongest woman he knew—probably, possibly, on the face of the entire Earth. _Although he often wanted to assist her in many things, he didn't help her much. She wouldn't let him. Her leg could be completely broken, and she would still insist on climbing a mountain, _completely unassisted_.

But that was Cindy. She was determined. It was part of the reason he loved her so much. '_Alright, so she obviously isn't scared. What if she's hurt? What if she's injured?_' his mind raced. '_No, she hasn't even made a sound. She's fine. But, then again… She hasn't kicked my ass yet. Maybe she is hurt, after all._' Jimmy reasoned. He pushed the thought out of his mind. The very thought of seeing Cindy physically hurt, hurt _him_ even more. '_No, of course she's alright!_' Jimmy argued against himself. He still did not turn around to look at her. Cindy stood behind him, about thirty feet back, behind him, on the same beach he stood on. It was the very beach that had brought them together so many years ago, and he thought it would be the perfect place to solidify that togetherness. However, his romantic gesture had gone awry, _badly_ awry.

He was not the kind of person to try to propose traditionally. He was not someone who would hide the ring in the glass. He was better than that. He was a genius, after all. So, in order to make this as memorable and romantic as possible, he had planned out _every_ single detail. For the past three months, instead of inventing anything, thinking up new theorems, or publishing some scientific journal he had done _this_. Instead of doing what he _normally_ did, he had put _every_ ounce of his genius, _every_ ounce of his _will_, into creating the _perfect_ way to accomplish this seemingly impossible task. The perfect way to propose.

But alas, poor Jimmy sighed, as all his efforts had gone in vain. His "romantic" endeavor had become a nightmare, yet _another_ Neutron-induced nightmare. He was sure that _this_ would turn out differently, but instead, it had turned out _worse_ than anything he could have foreseen, and he tried to foresee _every_ possible outcome—especially the bad ones—in order to avoid them. He had planned everything out,_ everything_, except _one_ thing.

He had forgotten to fill up his tank. On the trip to the island, his hover car had run out of gas. Cindy's new dress had become water-logged and completely drenched, ruining the fabric that it was made out of. In fact, it did more harm than good. The darn thing was so heavy, that when Cindy hit the ocean, she nearly drowned. He had paid an enormous amount for her to have that dress for this very occasion, but not only had the expensive dress been ruined, but it had also almost killed the girl of his dreams. They were forced to swim the rest of the way to shores of island. A tired young couple finally reached the beaches of their once-special place, only to collapse of exhaustion. Cindy, and Jimmy both, due to the enormous weight of Cindy's water-logged violet dress, had to use every ounce of their energy to safely reach the island. The two collapsed figures were far too tired to get up, although they were conscious the entire time.

Soon thereafter, though, the two rose from their motionless positions and began to roam around the beach. Cindy was eyeing Jimmy the _entire_ time that he moved around the sandy shore. She stood at the edge of the beach, where the jungle began, watching him carefully. Jimmy had not once bothered to look at her. He had turned many reasons over in head for why he had not bothered to even glance at his beautiful girlfriend. He thought, at first, it might be because she was afraid, and that he couldn't stand to see her afraid. However, he soon realized how ridiculous that notion was. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind, and moved on the other possibilities.

He had thought that she might be hurt, that she might have been injured. He thought that he didn't want to look at her because he couldn't stand the sight of her in pain, especially physical pain. This, however, was untrue. If she was in fact injured, he would have noticed it. He would have been the first one rush to her side—not that there was anyone else around to rush to her side—to tend to her.

_No_, he _knew_ that she wasn't scared, _or_ injured. There was another reason, entirely, that he did not want to look at her. There was another _fear_ that bore deep inside him. He was _afraid_, not that she might be scared or injured, but that she might be _mad_. This was supposed to be _their_ special moment, and he had screwed it up, once again. He did not want to look into her eyes and see anger; it would be worse than seeing disappointment in those beautiful emerald gems. They were perfect gems, and did not deserve the imperfection of anger of disappointment, especially if _he_ had put the imperfection there in the first place.

His intense blue eyes continued to scan around the beach, and although it was fairly dark, he noticed the wrecked hover car that had washed up on the shore. There, in the moonlight, he carefully observed the demolished craft—their _only_ way off the island—and he began to regret coming here at all. The island was beautiful—he had to admit that—but there was something…something _missing_. It wasn't the same island. There was something spectacular about it when they were children—perhaps it was spectacular _because_ they _were_ children—but _now_ the wondrously romantic place had lost its atmosphere of closeness. He started to think, _hard_, about what might be missing, but he decided to let it go.

After a few more moments of silence and observation, he slowly, deliberately, began to turn around. He finally got a glance at her. She was breathtaking. Even in her water-soaked dress—which had dried out quite a good amount—with her makeup slightly smudged, she looked as beautiful as ever. The moonlight danced of her bold blonde hair, and for a few moments he was lost in her beauty. After taking in her amazing form, or taking in as much of it as he could, he slowly began to approach her.

He finally reached her side and looked her in the face. He was slightly taller than her, but not by much. What Cindy lacked in height, however, she made-up for in personality, and she had _a lot_ of personality, so he didn't really notice the height difference. He looked into her deep viper eyes; she returned his gaze, and anger was clearly painted on her face. Jimmy inwardly chastised himself. He looked into her expecting eyes. He knew he would have to be the one to break the silence. It would happen no other way. She was waiting.

"…Cindy, I—" he started, but was cut off by her rage.

"_DON'T_! Don't you even _start_ with me!" she boomed boisterously, and it seemed as if the entire world should have been able to hear her.

"…I'm… …I'm _sorr_—" Jimmy started his heartfelt apology, but was once again, cut off by his mean-tempered girlfriend.

"I mean, _HONESTLY_? What kind of date is _this_? …And on our _anniversary_, nonetheless. I wanted to do something simple: go to Chateau Le' Cheveier, but _NO_! You just _had_ to drag us out _here_, to god-knows-where!" she started her rant.

"…Cindy…?" Jimmy's plea was not even acknowledged, and she continued with her rant.

"_AND_, not only that, but the so-called _genius_ here forgot to fill up his own hover car! I mean what kind of blatant stupidity is that? You know, for a genius, you can be a _real_ idiot sometimes!" she screamed. Jimmy chuckled inwardly at her clever paradoxical statement. She was so cute when she was chewing him out.

"Cin—" once, again, Jimmy was cut off.

"I mean, _my god_, Nerdtron, do you ever put that big brain of yours to _good_ use?" she bellowed.

Jimmy did not shrink back or back away. He stood there and took his punishment. Usually, he would have had some snappy comeback, and the argument would have, by now, become a two-sided one. But he honestly felt responsible for this, and didn't want _anything_ to make Cindy any angrier than she already was. _Perhaps_ there was _some_ way to salvage this evening, after all.

"Cindy, _PLEASE_!" Jimmy pleaded, once again, but Cindy simply continued on.

"I don't want to hear it! You have officially ruined what was supposed to be a very romantic evening. Honestly, why do you have be like that, Neutron?" she asked aptly.

Something just snapped. It just happened. When he heard her use his last name like that, he couldn't handle it anymore; it was _worse_ than hearing her use "Nerdtron." He had to shut her up. He tried something, something _risky_—_very_ risky, and possibly life-threatening. Quickly, without a second thought, he flung himself on her and his lips crashed against hers. They were soft, and he was in heaven.

He took it all in, because he was sure that he would end up in the _real_ heaven in a few seconds. Surprisingly though, Cindy did not pull away or assault him, as he expected her to do. To his surprise, she responded to the kiss, with almost everything she had. Maybe he was already dead. Maybe she had been so fast in killing him that he had not noticed the transition between this world and the next, or maybe, just _maybe,_ this was actually happening, and maybe, just _maybe_ he still had a chance. The two broke apart. He looked at her with a shocked and confused expression. She responded with a warm smile.

"_Well_, that's a start…" Cindy started.

"… A _start_?" Jimmy asked inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.

"A start to your apology." she replied, still smiling, but now it was a little more like a smirk, a smart, knowing, devious, _attractive_, smirk.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Of course, but perhaps tonight's _main_ event will make you forget all about that 'apology' business." Jimmy said teasingly

Now it was Cindy who raised an eyebrow. "…_Main_ _event_?" she repeated, obviously intrigued.

"Mhmmm." he nodded, and quickly gave the confused blonde girl a peck on the lips. He took her hand gently in his own, and he began to lead her to the far side of the beach.

"…Jimmy, where are we going?" she inquired intricately, as her boyfriend led them both along the sandy shore.

"You'll see." was his only response. Cindy rolled her eyes at his response. She followed him, as he led her closer to his destination. Finally they reached an area of the beach where the sandy terrain turned into dense jungle. There were a few trees on the edge of the dense vegetation. Cindy looked somewhat confused. Jimmy looked triumphant. He couldn't believe that it was really going to happen!

Cindy turned around and eyed the genius with inquisitive green eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "So, what's this big surprise?" she asked.

"Cindy, do you know where we are?" he answered her question with a question.

She looked deep-in-thought for a few minutes, but she finally answered him. "…On an island?" she asked, somewhat unsure.

Jimmy chuckled her tepidness. "Yes, but which island?" he asked.

"Well, how should I know? You're the genius!" she exclaimed.

Jimmy responded by gently wrapping his hand around the necklace that was around her neck. He slowly raised the piece of jewelry from its resting position, revealing a beautiful silver chain, with single pendant on its end: a pearl. Jimmy had made it into a necklace for her some years ago. When she saw it, her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Jimmy, you didn't tell me that you were bringing us back to _our_ island!" she exclaimed, somewhat ashamed that she didn't even recognize their personal piece of paradise. Jimmy couldn't blame her though. There was something _missing_ from the island. The island was the same, visually at least, but somehow it was very difficult to recognize.

He nodded in response.

"So, um, what is this main event you were talking about again?" she asked, this time slightly softer.

Jimmy simply smiled and pointed to a single tree. Cindy followed his finger and looked back at him, slightly confused. He smiled and motioned his head towards the tree, and she slowly, cautiously, began to approach it. She examined the trunk of the tree carefully, looking for any flaws or imperfections. The darkness and the fact that the only available source of light was the moonlight made her search altogether more difficult.

Even though it was a challenge, she finally found what she was looking for. There, in the dead center of the tree, was a carving: _J+C forever_. This, however, was not what caught her attention. This old carving just led her to a new, fresh carving, one that had been engraved in the aged tree recently—_very_ recently. This new carving read: _A wish made by a beautiful angel, and the hope that a promise, made a lowly boy, will be enough to grant it._ Cindy was stunned, and her mind raced with the implications. _He_ had made that carving, and it was actually… …It was actually _romantic_. But, what did he mean by "a wish and a promise"?

Her "wish" obviously referred to the two of them being together forever, but what was his promise? To grant her wish? Cindy gasped, as she finally understood what he had meant. She whirled around, only to find a kneeling Jimmy, blue eyes looking up at her, from under chaotic auburn hair. His expression was endearing, and it gave her a warm feeling, but what caught her attention the most, was what was in his outstretched hand: an open velvet box. Inside the box was the single-most beautiful gem that she had ever witnessed. It rested perfectly on top of a beautiful golden setting. She was speechless.

"Cynthia Aurora Vortex, you make me happier than I ever thought possible. You challenge me. You are my equal, my other half, my _better_ half. I would be honored if you would allow me to spend the rest of my life _trying_ to make you as happy as you make me. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he finished his question, and the gravity of the statement sunk in around the two twenty-year-olds.

Cindy was speechless for few moments, but finally, she regained her composure, and answered her awaiting boyfriend. "_OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, YOU DORK!_" she yelled, as she flung herself into his arms, planting a loving kiss on his soft lips. She gladly accepted the beautiful ring, placing the ring affectionately on the ring-finger of her left hand.

As the two fiancées embraced each other, once again, Jimmy finally realized what had been missing from the island. Their personal piece of paradise was not the island; it was something that they _carried_ _with_ them. He realized this, just as the familiar feeling of the island returned. He now knew, however, that the feeling was _not_ a product of the island; it was a product of _them_.

He smiled, as he conjured a new thought: they could have this feeling, this feeling of a personal paradise, _wherever_ they were, as long as they had each other. The smile on his face widened as he thought about the many reasons that they were perfect for each other, the many reasons that they were _meant_ to be together. He realized just how much they completed each other, how well they complimented each other. He was her up; she was his down. She was his sunrise; he was her sunset. She made a wish, and he made her a promise. Her wish was a lofty one, one that seemed almost far-fetched, but her wish had been granted, and it had been granted by the sheer fact that he would keep his promise: they would last _forever_.

**A/N: Well, There It Is! …The second OneShot has been posted! Stay tuned for more, and PLEASE, R&R! Sheen Proposing To Libs is probably up next... ...OH, and just so you know, once the kids are born (And EACH Kid Will Have His/Her OWN OneShot To Depict The Day Of His/Her Birth). So please, don't be shy, and suggest whatever you so-desire! ...And, once again, please R&R!**


	3. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, or anything associated with said franchise.**

**Author Announcement(s): Heads-Up: The Third OneShot Is Comin' At 'Ya! …Oh, and, I know that the title is REALLY OBVIOUS, but please note that it has a DOUBLE MEANING! …And, also, please remember, ANY AND ALL of these OneShots happen is CHRONOLOGICAL-ORDER, and as such, they ALL happen, in the order, that they are posted, and ANY AND ALL of these OneShots happen BEFORE the FIRST chapter, of "**_**Part I**_**," of "**_**GTNG**_**," and while they happen in the SAME-EXACT Universe/Timeline, as "**_**GTNG**_**," they happen in a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT Universe/Timeline, as my OTHER Jimmy-Neutron-FanFic, "**_**Fight to the Finish**_**."**

**The Proposal**

"…_So_, sir, are you two ready to order, or should I, um… …Should I give you more time to decide?" the agitated waiter addressed the young couple before him. He _really_ didn't want to ask them what they wanted. He just wanted to serve them and get them on their way. They had been sitting here in the restaurant for close to an hour without even looking at their menus and it was starting to get on their server's nerves.

They weren't completely clueless as to the intense annoyance that they caused the man. Libby looked around the establishment. The place was packed, mostly with couples, with young couples—couples close to their age. The place was booming; it was a busy Saturday night, and keeping the waiter held up on a single table was _really_ slowing him down. They knew that they were being pests, although being a hindrance on the kind waiter was the farthest thing from their actual intentions.

It wasn't their fault that they were taking so long, though; it was their friends' faults. Sheen and Libby had been waiting on the two fiancées for some time, and as usual, the two had missed the prearranged time the five friends had agreed upon earlier. It probably had _something_ to do with the wedding, as it always did. Libby scanned around the incredibly busy restaurant and sighed. They were late, _again_; they were _always_ late. Carl was usually on time, but as his ride was in fact the two hotheaded fiancées, he would invariably be late as well.

The beautiful dark-haired woman glanced quickly at her boyfriend, who was still engrossed in his napkin, and then shifted her gaze to the currently three empty seats around her table. Libby would have been mad with them, had the fact that the reason that they were late not been that they were probably planning out their lives together—or arguing about. In fact, the fact that her two best friends—besides Carl of course—were now engaged did little to squelch or stop their constant bickering. In all actuality, it made it _worse_.

Only James Neutron and Cynthia Vortex would find something—_anything_—to argue about at any given moment in time. They would probably end up arguing on their wedding day. But, then, that just solidified their relationship, made it stronger. They challenged each other, and with each new challenge that was issued, the other responded, rising to the challenge. It made them _better_, better in every conceivable way. Jimmy had gotten a lot faster and stronger to compete with Cindy's physical prowess—although she still _easily_ beat him in that department—and, in return, Cindy had gotten much smarter and _marginally_ increased her intelligence to compete with Jimmy's intellect—although he still _easily_ beat her in that department. They were constantly challenging each other, constantly getting better—getting better at _everything_.

Sometimes Libby wished that she and Sheen could have what her two friends had and cherished so much: not only a relationship, but a rivalry, a "balancing act," accordingly. Anytime that Libby had a thought like this, however, she quickly pushed it from her mind when she remembered just how happy and content she was with Sheen and his dorky ways.

Besides, they couldn't handle the constant fighting like Jimmy and Cindy could. If they were ever to argue for an extended period of time—like Jimmy and Cindy did so often—Libby would probably resort to physical violence, and Sheen would probably lose some valuable body fluid. They wouldn't be able to keep it a strictly-verbal conflict. No, Sheen's short attention span and stupid comments would have forced Libby to hit him—_physically assault_—him if it ever came to that, which is why she was thankful that it never did come to that. Libby smiled half-heartedly and sheepishly looked over at her boyfriend.

He was still starring down at his lap, at his napkin, as he had been for almost the _entire_ night. Libby raised an eyebrow at his weird—weird, even for Sheen—actions. It seemed as though Sheen had not even noticed the now-incredibly-irritated and somewhat angered waiter that was still standing there in front of the young couple, awaiting a response. '_What's with HIM?_' Libby quietly questioned herself, and just as she finished her thought, the waiter spoke up, tired of just standing there.

"…_AHEM!_ _EXCUSE _me, but I would be more than willing to take your order now… …Erherm… …That is if you are actually ready to decide, after having _only_ a _measly_ _HOUR_ to contemplate our '_never-ending_' menu!" the man excitedly erupted, in a tone of annoyance and anger—_pure_ anger.

Libby looked at Sheen, who had finally looked up at the waiter and seemed to notice him at last. She was thankful that he was finally coming out of his reverie. Just then, a thought flashed into Libby's head. '_…HOLD-UP! Did HE just insult ME?_' Libby thought to herself, processing their waiter's previous and obvious attempt at an insult.

Libby eyed the man instinctively, ready to pounce, or _worse_: _verbally_ abuse him. Libby was poised and ready to strike, and she wasn't playing around. While her best friend was a master of the "real" physical fighting, Libby was the pro at the "smack-talk," and the verbal confrontations. She opened her mouth to let her venomous words fly out, but before she could even get a word out—thankfully for the waiter—Sheen intervened and responded to the waiting server.

"…_Unfortunately_ sir, it appears that our friends are running _extremely_ late, an, seeing as we can't start without them, well…" Sheen trailed off, addressing the waiter and letting him draw his own conclusions.

The waiter had to use _every_ fiber of his being to not pull his hair out, and that strained effort was clearly visible on both his face and in his tone when he spoke next. "…_Ughhh_, fine. Very well then, but you should know that we don't serve _imaginary_ friends here. They must be _actual,_ living, breathing beings." the waiter responded, just about ready to lose it with the couple. He wasn't the only that was about to lose it, however, as Libby instinctively rolled up her sleeves on her beautiful violet dress shirt.

She was irritable, and she hadn't even eaten yet; she was about to beat him down. Before she could attack the server, however, Sheen placed a comforting hand on her own, which was currently resting on the table between them, and he gently squeezed it. She stopped dead in her tracks, and she, herself, was surprised at just how much she enjoyed the warm physical contact with him. Her mind went racing with thoughts of her and Sheen, and she almost immediately forgot what had gotten her so fired up a few seconds before.

She blushed slightly at this discovery, and Sheen, being the clueless and ADHD-prone person that he was, did not notice his girlfriend's suddenly changed demeanor. Thus, Sheen turned to, and addressed, the waiter without waiting for Libby to speak. He didn't want her to attack him; that could have possibly ruined the night—_their_ night. No, Sheen didn't want _anything_ to ruin tonight.

"Haha, good one." Sheen started, addressing the waiter with a tone of false amusement. Sheen was one for being ridiculed, but _only_ in good fun, and _only_ by his _friends_. This waiter was _obviously_ not his friend, and his comment had upset Sheen quite a bit as well, but he dared not show it. It might ruin the mood, and he didn't want _anything_ to go wrong.

The waiter rolled his eyes in response, and after seeing this, Libby immediately remembered why she was mad in the first place. Sheen repeated his earlier action of comfort and the feeling of his hand upon hers gave Libby a warm feeling once again, as blood rushed into her cheeks and dyed them rosy-red. She, once again, lost her feeling of intense anger. Sheen's plan had worked two times in a row now. Perhaps that was a good sign; perhaps that meant that his _big_ plan would work as well. Well, at least he _hoped_ that it would. Sheen returned his attention to their adamantly aggravated waiter and addressed him in the best tone of false kindness that he could muster.

"But, _no_. I _promise_ you: they _are real_, and… …Well… …_Hopefully_, at least, they'll be here soon." Sheen responded.

"…Very well, then. But, perhaps you two should rethink your choice in friends, and perhaps, think about finding some who won't leave you here alone to starve." the waiter replied hastily, as he turned away from the table of youngsters, now completely out of patience. Sheen and Libby, however, had had no objections to the waiter's insight. They loved their best friends, but, _sometimes_ their tendencies and bad habits _really_ got on their nerves.

Sheen, however, quickly pushed this thought from his mind. '_NO! Tonight isn't about Jimmy OR Cindy! No, tonight, FOR ONCE—for a change—is about us, just the two of us, just me and Libby…_' Sheen tentatively thought to himself, and he glanced at his girlfriend. His hand was still on hers, and although he had not noticed it before, he clearly saw the red outline in her gorgeous cheeks. He was stunned when he saw her. He had been so engrossed in planning this special evening—_very_ special evening—that his mind had been wandering and processing information all night. In fact he had been so engrossed in his own mind and his own thoughts, that he failed to notice just how beautiful Libby looked tonight—not that he hadn't noticed her attractiveness.

He _always_ noticed her attractiveness, but _tonight_, tonight there was something…something _different_ about her. He had told her to get dressed-up, to look as good as she possibly could—which he thought she always did, regardless—and to expect a night of romance. Libby was rather stunned when she heard this; Sheen was certainly _not_ known for being the romantic type. In fact, he and Jimmy were rather equally "romantically challenged." She was gleefully excited at his declaration, and immediately began to prepare herself, putting only the _best_ clothes that she could possibly find.

She wore her hair straight down, no curls or bangs present, and its sleek and shimmering effect had the Mexican boy stunned for few moments, as he continued to take in as much of her beauty as he could. Her hair was not the only thing that she had "dolled-up," however, as she was wearing the very stylish—and very expensive—blouse that her boyfriend had purchased for her a few months ago. Her beautiful brown eyes made contact with his equally heavily tanned eyes, and they were silent as they sat there looking into each other's eyes, into their thoughts, into their souls.

Soon, however, the silence was broken. Sheen, even through all of his ADHD tendencies and his short attention span, had managed to notice the slight blush that crept into her cheeks—her beautiful cheeks. The boy with the slicked-up hair broke the silence first.

"What's wrong? My hand cold?" Sheen asked, raising an eyebrow, and knowing full well that his hand wasn't cold.

Libby snapped out of her apparent daydream and looked down at the table where she caught sight her hand, which was still underneath its warm comforter—Sheen's hand. Libby' eyes hovered there for a moment, before she slowly raised her gaze to look at her boyfriend. "Nope. Not at all." she replied, smiling genuinely at him. She reached over the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Sheen did not see it coming, but he didn't protest either. Just as he was about to respond to the kiss, however, Libby pulled away. "Mhmm. What was _that_ for?" Sheen questioned, looking like he really enjoyed the small amount of physical contact that they had just shared.

Libby smiled at him again. "For being _so_ patient. I _know_ how hungry you are, and you just keeping your cool like that, especially with your… …Ah, well… …You know, your '_problems_'… …Well that's just _really_ sweet of you."

"Oh, isn't it, though?" Sheen asked slyly, earning him an eye roll and another kiss from his girlfriend. Just as the two were breaking apart, a noisy and volatile argument that they were so used to caught their attention. The young couple turned their heads to gaze at the second couple that had just burst through the door of the restaurant, arguing profusely and using obscene hand gestures.

Sheen chuckled, and Libby rolled her eyes. They hadn't changed a bit. The young man with chaotic auburn hair and deep blue eyes and the woman with beautiful blonde hair and deathly fatal green eyes continued arguing, apparently unaware of the disturbance that they were creating in the once-calm atmosphere of the five-star restaurant. The young couple, although still arguing, started to approach their friends at the far side of the room. The two continued to escalate their argument to astronomical proportions, and just as they came within earshot of Sheen and Libby, they began to calm down, albeit not entirely.

"_NETRON_?! Are you serious?! I am _NOT_ putting _pink_ tablecloths on the tables at the reception!" Cindy screamed, gathering the attention of seven other young couples around them. These seven other couples soon caught the attention of many other couples, until the entire restaurant was looking at them.

"You know what?" Jimmy responded, equally as angry.

"_What_?" Cindy replied, obviously awaiting his response, so she could tear it apart.

"I think pink would look nice!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Are you insane?! It would look ridiculous, and besides, I _hate_ pink, so that's that. It's _final_." Cindy responded with an air of finality. It was an air of finality that _no one_ would dare argue with, unless that person was Jimmy.

"Ughhh, Vortex, I _SWEAR_, you and your psychotic ways are going to kill me one of these days! You have absolutely no good reason to just toss my idea aside like that! …And, NO, I'm not insane; you're _INSANE_!" he spat.

"_EXCUSE ME_?! Let me just inform you, right now: you're on _very_ thin ice, and, just so you know, my _murderous_ ways will _definitely_ kill you _before_ my psychotic ways do." she warned. Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this, not because she was being funny, but because she wasn't.

Jimmy calmed down substantially after her previous comment; they both did. Libby and Sheen relaxed their tense forms, and the many eyes that had wandered over to the arguing couple soon went back to whatever they were looking at. Sheen and Libby were happy for the fact that all of the unwanted attention was finally gone.

Jimmy was a lot calmer as he responded, but still insistent. "Cindy, I want pink. I think it would look nice. Why can't we just discuss it, at least?" Jimmy pleaded.

"I know, and I appreciate your input. _But_… …Jimmy, it is _my_ special day, and I want lavender tablecloths." Cindy, surprisingly, replied rather softly. He looked into her emerald eyes, and he forgot why he was arguing in the first place, but for some unforeseeable reason, he continued to protest.

"Cindy, it's _our_ special day, isn't it?" he questioned knowingly, giving her the most endearing look that he could muster.

"_Well_, you _could_ look at like that, but you would be the _only_ one looking at it, while _everyone_ else is looking at _me_, in my white dress. …And, just, _why_, exactly do you think that the bride wears white? Could be because all eyes are _supposed_ to be on her? …Hmmm, I think so! …And, the fact that _all_ eyes would be on _me_, makes it _my_ special day!" Cindy shot down his theory with her own logic, which, unfortunately for Jimmy, made perfect sense.

Jimmy contemplated what she had said for a few moment, but being the genius that he was, responded rather quickly. "Well then, I suppose that I'll have to wear a white tux, as well." he smirked as he finished her remark.

Cindy scowled at him. "You do that, and you won't live to see the honeymoon." she said seriously.

Jimmy was once again processing what she had said. "…Hmmm… …_Well_, will you kill me before or after we get married?" Jimmy questioned.

Now his blonde fiancée was the one who needed a moment to contemplate her counterpart's words, but she responded quickly, almost as quickly as her genius boyfriend had done moments before. She was certainly not slow either. "After. Definitely after." she said, smiling at him.

"Well, then, as long as long as I get to die with _you_ as my wife, then I'll die happy." he replied, meaning every word that he said. Cindy was a little surprised by his heartfelt response. He had really gotten better at the whole romance and sweet-talk thing since they had gotten engaged.

Her scowl reappeared, but this time, it was a playful one, and she leaned in and quickly kissed him on the lips, and he began to respond to the kiss, until they were broken up by a loud "_AHEM_!"

The two angry love birds broke apart and turned around to face their two friends, a small amount of blush creeping onto their cheeks at noticing that the full restaurant that seemed to be more-than-noticing them, once again. Libby rolled her eyes, once again, and Sheen just chuckled. The two quickly took their seats at the table and quieted down. The many eyes that were on them began to look away, _slowly_.

The two fiancées were thankful for this, as were their equally embraced friends. Jimmy and Cindy finally looked up, and took note of their two friends, and how well they were dressed. They were both shocked, albeit for different reasons. Cindy wondered what they had gotten _so_ "dolled-up" for. She didn't think this was a date for them, because _all_ five of them were coming, and even if it _was_ a date, she had _never_ seen Sheen _or_ Libby get so dressed up before.

Jimmy, however, knew _exactly_ what was supposed to happen tonight, and he expected them to be dressed up; he just didn't expect them to be _this_ dressed up. Before any conversation started, Jimmy looked at Sheen and gave him a quick wink, allowing no one else to see or notice. Although no one else saw or noticed this, Sheen gave his friend and intense stare that said one word: '_DON'T!_' Jimmy nodded solemnly in response and averted his eyes from Sheen, so as to not give anything away.

Libby was the first to break the silence. "So, what took you two so long, huh? Holdup at the Lab?" she addressed Jimmy. "Holdup at the Firm?" she questioned her best friend this time. "…_Or_… …Holdup some place, little more, uh…'_private_?'" Libby asked _both_ of them this time, and she asked with a knowing smirk. Both of the fiancés understood her innuendo, but they choose to ignore it.

"…_Well_, you know how hard it is to move, let-alone move _quickly_, at _all_, with _this_ huge rock!" Cindy stated, excitedly pointing at her ring-finger on her left hand, which held her gorgeous engagement ring. The two girls erupted in giddy and girlish squeals and screams. It was their usual gag and their boyfriends were used to it by now. Jimmy and Sheen looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Sheen chuckled slightly at the irony: the fact that—_hopefully_—Libby would be the one showing off _her_ ring momentarily.

The girls' laughter and giddiness died down, and their demeanors returned to normal. Libby turned her attention back to her friend, and she asked the same question as before, only this time, she was serious. "…So, is that the _only_ reason that you two were late?" Libby asked her best friend, arching her eyebrow as she did so.

"_Actually_, for your information, Libby, '_Big-Brain_,' here," Cindy gestured to her husband-to-be, whose head was actually proportional to his body by now, "wanted to stop and argue about why I'm not taking his last name, and_ that_ just led from one thing to another, until we were at each other's throats." Cindy explained.

"…And just _why_, exactly, won't you take his last name?" Libby asked.

"Because the Vortex Clan has been around for centuries, and I won't allow some brig-brained moron—no offense honey." she smiled at Jimmy and he smiled back.

"None taken." he replied.

She smiled at him and continued her explanation to Libby. "…And, I will _NOT_ allow _anybody_ to take away the last name of the last member of a fading family name. I am _far_ too proud for that." Cindy finished.

Libby nodded in understanding. She didn't doubt Cindy's pride. Jimmy on the other hand had just conjured a new thought.

"Wait, when you say clan, do you mean like an old Irish Clan?" he asked her.

"Yes, actually, I do." she replied.

"Like one of the old clans that used to beat, murder, hang, and steal from people?" he asked, his tone a precise mix between a joking demeanor, and seriousness.

"…" she did not respond, and he knew why.

"That would explain so much!" he exclaimed, and it earned him some laughter from Sheen, which was quickly ended after receiving a certain look from Libby. Jimmy received a similar certain look form Cindy and he shut up as well.

"All I'm saying, is: the wedding is in three weeks, so you guys _better_ get your heads on straight, and solve all of these problems now!" Libby reasoned.

"Oh, don't worry, everything will be _fine_, just so long as Neutron lets me do _my_ thing. All he has to do is worrying about showing up and looking pretty." Cindy responded, shifting her gaze from Libby to her boyfriend. He smirked at her. She smiled. Just as silence fell on the table, Libby's eyes fell on the only remaining empty chair: Carl's chair.

"Hey, where's Carl?" she inquired of the two fiancées.

"Oh, he's outside, taking a call. Must be something important; I _think_ that it was the environmental agency that he works for." Cindy said, and just as she did, another figure entered the already-full restaurant. He was a tall man with an obvious muscular build and some residual chubbiness. The man with spiked-up curly red hair scanned the restaurant and immediately noticed his friends. He approached the table and was there in seconds.

"Hey guys." Carl stated, happy to see his friends.

"Hey Carl." they responded unison, all except for Jimmy and Cindy, who had given him a ride over to the restaurant, and as such, had already said their greetings to him. He took his seat at the table of friends.

"Hey man. It's been _forever_!" Sheen exclaimed, launching into a series of fist-bumps hand-claps, which were far-too-complicated for Carl to follow. Carl tried his best to keep with his friend's ADHD movements, but he failed miserably, and just ended up giving-up halfway through Sheen's elaborate greeting.

"Ha, yeah, I know right! My agency keeps me pretty busy, so I'm sorry about the long-time-no-see thing." Carl responded, somewhat apologetically.

"Hey, don't worry about it, man! At least the '_Three Amigops_' are together again!" Sheen said excitedly, and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Jimmy asked, and his two friends nodded in response.

"Yeah man, with the amount of work they put on you over there at that tree-hugger place, you better be in line for a promotion!" Sheen exclaimed. Libby eyed him seriously, and he calmed down.

"Sheen, did your take your medication this morning?" she asked him.

"…_Maybe_…" he responded light-heartedly.

"So, anyways, what about that new job of yours, Carl? Anything new and exciting?" Libby inquired.

"…_Well_, _actually_, that's what the phone call was about." Carl said, trailing off, and giving off a suspenseful vibe.

"…_WELL_?! What was the phone call about?" Cindy and Libby said in unison.

"_Well_, if I play my cards right, then I might be next in line to represent our company at one of the Global '_Save The Llamas_' Events!" Carl squealed like a giddy school girl.

"Wow, Carl, that's great!" Libby responded, excited for her friend.

"Yeah, it _definitely_ won't be _this_ year's event, but the one coming up a few years from now—the one in Spain—I _might_ get to go to that one!" Carl said, sounding just as excited as before.

"That's really great Carl." Cindy said honestly. She had been _a lot_ nicer to Carl since their Junior Prom, when he was almost beat up by Butch. She had constantly made fun of him since he was eight-years-old, but she couldn't stand to see him _physically_ tormented. When she defended him that night, she basically stopped with her rants and raves against him. Although, she didn't stop _completely_. She still had an occasional joke about him.

At this point, the angry waiter returned, and was actually happy to see a full table. "Well, I see that your friends have arrived…" he said, trailing off.

"Yes, and we are sorry for stretching our reservation time out so thin." Jimmy apologized.

"Oh, that's quiet alright, sir. I'll give you five some time to look over your menus, and I'll be back in a second with your drinks." Libby raised an eyebrow at their waiter's suspicious behavior. '_Oh, SURE! Be nice to THEM, but treat US like CRAP?!_' she thought to herself. When she saw the way the waiter looked at Cindy, however, all was answered, and his unexplainable kindness was explained. Libby was thankful that Jimmy did not notice the waiter checking-out his fiancée.

"Drinks?" Cindy questioned.

"Yes, ma'am, your two friends have already put in some orders for you." he responded, smiling at the blonde. Jimmy was still clueless, and Libby rolled her eyes, both at the waiter's actions, and at Jimmy's clueless attitude.

"What exactly did they order?" Jimmy asked, wanting to make sure that they got it right.

"_Well_… Let's see here. I have one gin-and-tonic, one club soda, one Coke-A-Cola, one Long Island Iced Tea, and a ginger ale." he replied.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at hearing the fact that he was not getting an alcoholic drink. He turned to his fiancée. "I'm the designated driver?"

"Of course. I hate that stupid '_Hover_' feature in that car of yours. If you want to fly it, you'll have to do it yourself." she replied. Jimmy frowned but accepted her declaration. Cindy knew _exactly_ how to fly his hover-car, but she preferred the "normal" mode of transportation.

The three friends got their drinks, their appetizers, and their main courses, and they ate, drank, talked and had a blast as they caught-up on all the stories they had for each other—which were vastly numerous.

After their meal was done, Jimmy and Carl declared that they had to use the bathroom, and they promptly excused themselves. Cindy and Libby looked at them with strange expressions. Just as Jimmy was getting up, he realized that his fiancée was still planted firmly in her seat. "Hey, Cin, don't you have to go too? I mean, that iced tea must have really done a number on you." He suggested.

"No, actually, I'm good." she responded. Jimmy frowned at his failed attempt to remove his stubborn girlfriend from the table. After seeing Sheen's defeated face, the genius quickly hatched another plan to get her to move. He quickly knocked the remainder of her iced tea onto her dress pants, and stained them.

Cindy was shocked at the speed of his actions, and she was quite stunned. However, after her thoughts had cleared and she had gathered what had transpired, she looked up at her fiancée, completely _enraged_. "_NEUTRON?! WHAT THE HEL—_" she started, but was cut off by the swift motion that Jimmy took in escorting her away from the table.

"Whoops, looks like we've got to get that cleaned up!" Jimmy yelled at Sheen and Libby as he retreated way from them.

The two fiancées met Carl in the back of the restaurant, and he looked somewhat annoyed.

"It took you two long enough!" Carl exclaimed.

"Sorry Carl. She wouldn't move!" Jimmy defended himself.

Cindy waved a hand in front of the men, and simultaneously got both of their attention. "…_Um, HELLO?!_ Just what the hell is going on?!" Cindy asked, now furious at being kept in the dark.

"Just watch." Jimmy responded.

"What's—" Cindy was cut off by Carl's simple explanation.

"Sheen's going to propose to Libby." he said.

After a moment of pause, Cindy responded. "_WHAT_?"

"_SHHHHH_!" they both tried to quite her down.

"…And _no one_ decided to tell _me_, that my _best friend_ was going to get the questioned popped to her?" Cindy asked, slightly little offended

"Sorry Cin, but we just figured that if you knew, then Libby would've known soon after as well, and we just couldn't have risked that." Jimmy replied.

"_Hmmph_. I can keep a secret to, 'ya know?" she responded, hastily, and she was clearly a little hurt by her fiancée's implications.

"Yeah, but not from Libby." Carl replied. Cindy had response to this; he was right: she _couldn't_ keep a secret form Libby. There was silence now; with that last statement, their conversation had ended. With this new silence, the three friends turned to look at, and listen into, Libby and Sheen's conversation from their hidden vantage point.

Libby was wearing a confused expression on her beautiful face, and Sheen, surprisingly, looked completely composed. "…_Okay_… …_That_ was… …That was _weird_." Libby commented, referring to her three friends' strange behavior.

Sheen looked directly at her, intent and determination clear on his face. He had thought _long and hard_ about what he would say, and how he would say it. He was _determined_ to do this right. He couldn't screw this up; he wouldn't let himself. His brown eyes pierced her own, and he cleared his throat. It was time. "Hey, Libs, I've got something to ask you." He said surely.

Libby arched an eyebrow at his tepidness. "…Um, _okay_ Sheen, ask away…" she trailed off.

"Listen, I've got a proposal for you." he said, his confidence and seriousness increasing with every passing word.

"…_Okay_…" Libby was, once again, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Listen, I have an…an '_object_' here with me—" Sheen was cut off by his girlfriend before he could finish.

"Sheen, I can't _believe_ you! You brought one of your stupid action figures to—" Libby started, but now it was Libby who was cut off by Sheen—although he was thankful that she called it an action figure, and _not_ a doll.

"No, no, no. Listen, Libby, I've got an '_object_' here, a _very beautiful_ object…" Sheen trailed off.

"Sheen, it _still_ sounds like you're describing '_Ultra-Lord_.'" Libby sated, raising an eyebrow.

Sheen chuckled at her perceptiveness. "No, I _promise_ you Libs, it's _not_ Ultra-Lord." Sheen assured her.

"…Um, _okay_… …I _guess_…"Libby trailed off, once again, at a loss for where he was going with this. "…So, uh, what's this '_proposal_' of yours?" she asked him.

"It's quite simple, actually. This '_object_' is so beautiful, that, in my personal opinion, it pales in comparison only to _your_ beauty." Sheen said.

Libby was stunned by how sweet that comment was. "Awww, Sheen, that's so sweet. Thank you. But, um, what _exactly_, doe s this object have to do with—" she was cut off by Sheen's continued explanation.

"I'm getting to that. Look, the '_proposal_' is this: when I show you the '_object_,' and _if_ you think it's as beautiful as I have described it, and _ONLY IF_, you think it's that beautiful then you have to do a favor for me, no matter what that favor is. Agree?" Sheen asked her.

"…_Um_… …_Okay_, I agree." she said, after a moment of intense thought.

Sheen took a deep breath. "…_Okay_. Here goes…" Sheen trailed off. He got up from his seat and got down one knee in front of his girlfriend. Libby's heart speed up and skipped a beat when she saw this. Sheen pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, and he carefully, cautiously, opened it, revealing a beautiful engagement ring. Libby was speechless.

"_Well_, what do you think?" Sheen asked

After Libby's mind stopped racing, she was able to respond to her waiting boyfriend. "_OH_, _SHEEN! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!_" Libby exclaimed.

"As beautiful as I described?" Sheen asked hopefully.

Libby looked at him with tenderness in her eyes. "_More _beautiful."

Sheen smiled at this, and took it as cue to continue, but before he could, Libby interjected.

"Now, about that favor…" Libby trailed off.

"Well—and, remember now, you already agreed to it—it is a pretty big favor, but I _promise_, that if you let me, I'll make it worth your while." Sheen explained, smiling sheepishly.

"…_Okay_…" Libby trailed off.

"Liberty Danielle Folfax, will you marry me?" Sheen asked.

Libby was, once again speechless, but after a small amount of silence, she responded eagerly: "_YES SHEEN! YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!_" She responded, a single tear filling her left eye. Their three friends looked on with smiles on all of their faces, even Cindy who seemed to have forgotten all about the large alcohol-based stain on her expensive clothes.

**A/N: Awww, wasn't THAT nice? Sheen can be a real sweetheart, when he wants to, can't he? …And, what do we have here: …It looks like Carl might be meeting HIS special someone soon as well. Now, I WARN you, the NEXT OneShot will NOT be romantic OR sweet; it will be GRITTY! The NEXT OneShot will be one (Of Probably MANY) stories about Baby Eddie's (AKA Dr. E's) experience(s) in the Cretaceous Period. I am just letting you know about that, and I just thought that I should give you heads-up… PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Bottom of the Food Chain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, Eddie Neutron, or anyone else associated with the cool last name Neutron! I also do not own anything affiliated with any of the above-mentioned persons (I Do, However, Like Using The Word "Persons")!**

**Author Announcement(s): So, here is the FOURTH OneShot, in this series!**

**Important Information: This one focuses on ONE, of MANY, of Eddie Neutron's HELL-LIKE adventures, in the Cretaceous Period. He will be VERY afraid, in THIS one. Then, he will gradually get TIRED of being afraid, and thus he'll just stop feeling emotions all-together, thus he will become JUST LIKE The Proxians that he will soon become ALLIES with. Now, remember, this, along with ALL other OneShots, in THIS series, is and/or, will be going, in chronological, and/or, time-order! That means that, even though Eddie is a MILLION+-YEARS, IN THE PAST, from where Future Jimmy, and the gang are, the ACTUAL AGE OF EDDIE is what I'm considering the factor for what is "CHRONOLOGICAL," and/or, "In-Time-Order." That means, that because Eddie was ONE-YEAR-OLD, when Jimmy was ELEVEN-YEARS-OLD, and because, in the LAST OneShot, Jimmy was 21-YEARS-OLD, Eddie is TEN-YEARS-OLD Here! So, just keep-in-mind that Eddie will be "going through the process of '_AGING_'" DIFFERENTLY than EVERYONE ELSE! Also, the "Former Allies," of Eddie, that are mentioned in here, is The "League Of Villains," as you ALL remember them, from the show. Remember, the last time we saw them, they were trapped in the Cretaceous Period. Anyways, this one is a tad bit grizzly, gritty, emotionally depressing, and a little sad. Don't say that I didn't warn you! Here it comes! Look Out: The Fourth OneShot Is Comin' At 'Ya'!**

***NEW NOTICE*: I have started a NEW Jimmy Neutron FanFic, "_Fight to the Finish_," and I would GREATLY appreciate it, if you guys checked-it-out.**

**Bottom of the Food Chain**

The boy ran as fast as his young legs could carry him. He did not dare stop running. He ran beyond his breaking point. He ran, regardless of the fact that his body told him to stop. He was beyond what his body could do, beyond what he could handle mentally—and that was something to be truly worried about, especially for a genius of his caliber.

He had become much more physically fit than he had ever expected to, but that was necessary because, even for someone with his intellect, he found that it was impossible to survive in the environment that he was currently in without an element of extreme physical prowess. The situation he was currently involved in only served to prove the fact that he had already gathered—the fact that no matter how smart, no matter how intelligent one was, they were sure to die here, unless they had savagery, a _deep_ dense of savagery.

He had become physically superior to any human of his age, but he had failed to gain his sense of savagery. The boy had thought he was an evil genius, and being the hateful, vengeful, violent little boy that he had been, that savagery would come naturally to him. He thought this, but he was wrong. He was not meant to be a savage—not _naturally_ at least. This led him to one astonishing conclusion: he was _never_ an evil genius. He was never _evil_; he was simply vying for the attention of others.

He had deluded himself into believing that he could actually be a being of pure evil. He would, however, discover just how evil, just how twisted, just how savage, he could become, how savage _any_being could become, over the next few years. He had racked his brains for years and years after his abandonment—both by his genius cousin, and by his former "_allies_."

His allies had taken him for a fool, and he had, for the first time in his life, felt like the small vermin that everyone else saw him as—a useless little brat. The deception was clever, though. He had to admit that. His former "allies"—all of whom devised a plan to return home, using Calamitous's intellect, The Junkman's equipment, and the Grandma's abilities—were ready to return home, but due to the limited "space" on the return vessel, one of the member of the former "League of Villains," had to be left behind. They had al chosen Eddie to "stay behind" for "the betterment of the group."

They did not consult him in the making of this decision. They truly saw the infant as useless, and after being deceived as he was, Eddie began to see himself in the same way. Eddie had failed to realize this in time, and he had forever blamed himself for not being able to see that terrible dishonesty coming. In the grueling and hellish years that followed, the young boy had retained his genius intellect, but he refused to consider himself a "genius," after allowing himself to be outsmarted by a spoiled rich kid, and a senile old man.

All of these old feelings came rushing to the surface once again, as they had often done over the past nine years, and his mind was now processing all these thoughts as fast it possibly could. His mind was racing _far_ faster than any human's mind could possibly fathom. His new-found mental capacity was ever-so-necessary for his survival in this terrible and unforgiving wasteland. It was almost as necessary as his savagery, which he had failed to acquire just yet.

Indeed, being stranded in a desolate, hellish, cruel land for nine years did not turn him into a savage; instead, it sharpened his intellect even more. He became aware of senses that he was never aware he could possess. He began to hear things coming from a mile away. He began to be able to see a predator from across an entire forest. He began to smell blood before it was even spilt. Indeed, Eddie may not have become a savage, but he was well on his way to becoming one. He may not have seen himself as a genius anymore, but he certainly was. He was far smarter, far more intelligent, than any human before him, and even at the age of ten, there was only one other being he knew of that could challenge his intellect.

It was the same being that he ultimately blamed for his nine-year-long extended nightmare. It was his cousin, James Isaac Neutron. He saw little worth in himself—that was a fact—but he saw even _less_ worth in his twisted cousin. Nine years. He had been chased, hunted, and been on the verge of death for nine years, but through all of that, he kept his dear cousin in the back of his mind. If there was one thing his worthless self would accomplish, it would be the slaying of his _sick_, _demented_ cousin. He swore it.

Eddie continued to run, to run as fast as his feet would allow, and even through his acquired physical excellence, he could tell that his body was failing him. If he did not find a place to hide, he would need to stop. And, if he stopped, he would die. He heard the large and quick-paced footsteps behind him gain in momentum, and he heard an ear-splitting shriek being emitted from the mouth of the predator that was after him, after his flesh, and after his blood. Eddie closed his eyes, and hoped—not prayed, never prayed.

He did not pray, not because he didn't believe that there wasn't a creator watching everything, but because he thought—no, he knew—that if there was a creator, that he would have little, if any concern for a worthless pile of flesh like himself. Eddie did believe in some higher power though, but he did not assume this out of some dumb confounded faith, but out of pure science.

Scientifically speaking, the chances that universe, the way it was—so _perfectly balanced_ and in-tact—was _not_ engineered by a greater mind was and is _so infinitesimal_, that it was more likely that someone engineered, or sculpted it, rather it "just coming into existence." Still, though, Eddie had little concern for whatever being was up there, watching everything, just as he was sure that he had no concern for him.

Eddie continued to run, to run at full speed—although his "full speed" was quickly decreasing—toward _anywhere_ but _here_. Wherever the hell the hell that was. He looked up, and in that instance, he saw his chance at safety, his chance at refuge: a tree. Raptors wouldn't be able to climb a tree like that, and Eddie knew that. He found, somewhere deep, deep down inside of him, a second wind, and he used this new burst of energy—of adrenaline—for all that it was worth.

His swift movement increased, if only for a second, and he reached the base of the tree, and without a second's hesitation, he began to climb. He climbed for his life. He went up the tree, and he would not stop, not until he had reached the top. The raptors began to climb as well. They would be able to make it some distance up the tree, but not much. Eddie continued climbing. He went in a sequential pattern—left hand, right hand, left foot, right foot, repeat—and he dared not think about what might happen to him if he misjudged a foothold, or if he forgot the pattern, or for that matter, if he fell. He did not think of anything but the pattern. He did this so he would not fall. He did though. He thought of what the vicious predators below him might do if they could sink their sharp incisors into his fresh flesh. He thought about it, and he forgot the pattern. His foot slipped, and he missed an important foothold. He fell.

He hit the ground some feet below him with a dull '_thud_,' and although the pain was severe and he landed on his right foot—tucked awkwardly and painfully behind his back—he got to his feet as quickly as he could. He stepped, one foot in front of the other, trying to escape the hungry predators that were once again coming towards him, but the moment he put his right foot down, he knew it was broken.

The pain was severe—severe enough to cause the boy to well up in tears—but he could not stop. Although this was the case, he knew that, had he not acquired his physical prowess, he would have sustained far more injuries than he did. The pain was severe, and it prompted him to stop moving altogether. But he couldn't stop moving. Not if he wanted to live. Did he? He wasn't sure anymore. Perhaps he should just stand there, stand there and wait for the end—the gruesome, slow, painful end.

What else did he have to live for? Just as he conjured this self-damning thought, another image flashed into his brain, the image of his dear, happy, cousin. Happy. Did that emotion even exist anymore? No. Not for Eddie. Jimmy Neutron was probably as happy as could be, sucking face with that damn bitchy blonde, not even thinking once about his small cousin, whose life he had done more than endanger—while Eddie was_constantly_ thinking of Jimmy, always trying to avoid death, and to what end? Jimmy probably thought Eddie was worthless too.

Perhaps he was worthless, but he knew one thing for sure: he was worth more than the other Neutron. No, he would not die here. He would live, and if took every breath in his body, he would find Jimmy Neutron, and he would kill him. He had no idea how he would do it, but he knew he would do it. He had to survive. He had to kill Jimmy Neutron.

He continued to walk, one foot in front of the other, walking through the pain, as the tears began to fall freely now. Eddie spotted another safe haven: the dark underside of a large boulder. He continued to move as quickly as he could toward his new destination. He heard the predators gaining on him—gaining a lot, and gaining it quickly—and he picked up his own pace, now trying his best run at full speed, and now—running as fast as his physically-and-mentally-drained body would allow—the moment he put his right foot down—using all of his force and strength—he screamed out loud, but after a quick peek back he knew he could not stop.

He could not even slow down. He heard a sickening "_snap_," and he knew that if his foot wasn't broken before, then it was broken now. The boy was blinded by tears—and by pain, by white hot pain—as he ran towards his safe place—a dark, dank hole, under a rock. That was what his "safe place," or his "haven" had been reduced to: a rock. He finally reached his objective and he dove, using whatever muscles he was left with control over, to launch himself into the crevice that he had been aiming for.

He slid—gathering a face full of damp, disgusting dirt as he did so—into the hole, and just as he reached his destination, one of the hungry raptors slashed at him, using one of its razor-sharp claws to lunge at the boy—at its meal. The sharp appendage made contact with the boy's young flesh, and a fountain of blood erupted from the fresh wound. The boy was now safe inside his "safe place," but he had a badly damaged right foot—his dominant foot—no energy or adrenaline remaining, and he was now losing blood.

The three vicious predators that had been chasing him for most of the day stood at the ready outside of his "safe place," waiting for the boy to emerge. He would not though, not for a while. He would stay here—stay here until his foot was completely healed. He could not afford to have _any_ injuries out _there_. If he went out there with any injuries, he would _die_. End of story. He now knew that he did not want to die, but he also knew that he did not want to be _here_. Due to his current condition, he would not be able to hunt, exercise, or stretch for some time, and as a result, he would not be able to eat or work his muscles for a long time.

He would emerge from his "safe place," weaker than when he had been when he entered it. He would be an easy target—but that that was a given. He was _always_ an easy target; he was the bottom of the food chain. He was tired of being the easy target, tired of being chased, tired of being hunted. He wanted to target something for a change, to chase something, to _hunt_ something. He would emerge weak, but he would make himself stronger. Much stronger. He had too. He was tired of being afraid.

He tried to move his limp and lifeless body, and he realized just how futile that effort was, and after he felt the intense bursts of pain—both from his broken foot, and from his open wound—he began to shed new tears. The pain would not leave him this time. He would just have to deal with it, just as he had to deal with it so many times in that past, and just as he would have to deal with it many times in the future. He began to cry even more violently, but these were not tears of pain. These were tears of hate. He hated himself. The young preteen boy sat there, in the damp, dark, dank, hole under the rock, crying, and not able to move, all the while three beasts awaited him for a meal. He was the bottom of the food chain.

**A/N: …Yeah. I told you… Anyways, the NEXT OneShot will be a happy one, so don't worry, because these little Eddie-Quips won't be SO frequent, but there WILL BE MORE-THAN-ONE, so just be aware of that! ...I THINK that the next one will probably be our famous genius's (And His Fiery Bride's) wedding day. …So, expect some fluff, and some laughs (As Usual). Stay tuned for the next update, and, PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Extraordinary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, or anything associated with said franchise.**

_**Author Apologies(s): **_**PLEASE, read ANY AND ALL of the following BOLDED text! Wow. Well, first of all, it has been a long time. I am so very sorry for the ridiculously-late response/update. I was caught-up with real-life, for a while (Baseball, Track-And-Field, Graduation, College Finalizations, Etc.), and my FIRST thought was to keep-track-of, and respond to any and all of the outstanding message-conversations that I have on this here site—and update any and all of my existing FanFictions. However, just as I got back on this site, I realized something: I have been reviewing/revising/re-writing my FanFictions, BEFORE I upload/update them, but it was NEVER ANYWHERE CLOSE to how much I NEEDED To review/revise/re-write them! ...So, I STARTED reviewing, revising, and rewriting ANY AND ALL of my FanFictions, and just when I was about HALF-WAY through doing that (I Have OVER 200,00 WORDS Published/Posted On This Godforsaken Site! Do You Know How LOOOOOONG That Takes To Review/Revise/Rewrite?! VERY LONG!), and about to respond to any and all of my messages, when my life fell apart—literally.**

**Between psychotic breaks, episodic events, and metal crazes, (All Of Which Were Caused By My Life, That Just Happened To Turn Super-Sucky), I was, well, incapacitated.**

**You don't need an excuse. But, you do deserve one.**

**The good news (For EVERYONE) is the following. Writing my OWN ORIGINAL Books-Series (There Are FOUR, SEPARATE, UN-Related, Book-Series, And Hopefully, I Will Have A Literary Agent/Publishing-Deal, In A Year, OR Two! …On The SLIM Chances That Is DOES Actually Occur, Or Happen…), looking for agents, looking-into-querying, and FAN-FICTION have become my outlet! ...So, my depressing life will make for AWESOME FanFiction, with HAPPY undertones (But, My Stories/FanFictions Will STILL Have Character-Deaths [Well, SOME], Gore, Blood [NOT TOO Much, Though], Romance, And NO OOC-Ness, OR Mary-Sues, Mind-You!).**

**I have JUST finished-up reviewing/revising/rewriting my CURRENTLY-POSTED chapters of any and all Fan Fictions, and today is the day that I shall be updating ANY AND ALL of my FanFictions. And, also, today is also the day, that I will-be starting three NEW FanFictions, and they will be the LAST FanFictions that I will EVER start—unless, I decide to do a cross-over, between my DC-Comics-FanFiction, and my MARVEL-Comics-FanFiction (BOTH, The MARVEL-FanFiction, AND, The DC-Fan Fiction, Features A Teenage, Next-Gen-Hero-Team, So Having Them Team-Up In A Cross-Over Would Be Kind-Of Cool. …But, IF I Do That Cross-Over, Then That Definitely Would Be The LAST Fan Fiction That I EVER START!)! For a timeline of future updates you should know this: "**_**I Will NOT Cancel ANY Of My FanFictions!**_**" I WILL FINISH THEM ALL! …If you wish to have a better idea of how often updates will be coming, though, I have FOUR FanFictions that take precedent over my others, and as such, those four will probably be updated faster than others. You should all note, however, that I WILL be updating ANY AND ALL of my FanFictions! However, I am unsure, as to how long each update will take, so PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE! So, to keep-up with the updates, PLEASE, subscribe to me/my-story, favorite me/my-story, or message me and ask me to personally message you whenever I DO update, and I will HAPPILY do so!**

_**Author Advertisement(s): **_**That's right. Ads. I have TWELVE—Count-'Em, TWELVE—FanFictions On here, that will ALL end-up, being OVER 100K-Words, and they will ALL be updated REGULARLY—HOPEFULLY—from this point-on. …So, if you happen to read in any of the OTHER FanFic FanDoms, that I write for, then, PLEASE, by all means, do NOT hesitate to check-out some of my OTHER FanFictions! Check-out my profile for more information (And Some Awesome Quotes, As Well!), and MESSAGE ME, if you have ANY questions, or just want to chat! I, contrary to popular belief, LOVE to hear from fellow FanFiction-Readers, as-well-as, my own readers! …Also, it should be noted, that ANY AND ALL of my Comic-Based-FanFictions, are VERY EASY to understand, and they are MADE for EVEN a NOVICE/NON-Comics-Reader, to be able to understand VERY EASILY, and things are explained VERY clearly in these above-mentioned Comic-Based-FanFictions, of my own creation.**

_**Accolades/Appreciation: **_**Thanks for ANY/ALL of the reviews! I really appreciate them, and I take them all into account. Don't stop now, though! ONWARD!**

**Extraordinary**

She looked beautiful. She was the bride, and she was beautiful. She was the bride, but the groom was nowhere to be found. Thankfully, she was not aware of this—_yet_. If she had known that he wasn't there, Cindy would have to have her wedding, and her husband's funeral, on the same day, and that inconvenience would have made her bring him back to life, only to kill him again.

Libby paced back and forth in the room, while Cindy watched her, her own sense of nervousness growing exponentially. Libby held in her hands a handheld communications device that Jimmy himself had made—at the request of the Maid of Honor, Liberty Folfax, to ensure that nothing went wrong. Only, something did go wrong. Very wrong. There couldn't be a wedding without a groom. On the other end of the device were two similar devices, each held by the two—not one, but _two_—best men. Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez were not the most observant people, however, and this fact only made Libby more anxious.

Libby continued to walk, the wary warning inside her mind becoming more alarming by the minute. She saw Cindy cock her head to one side, and raise an eyebrow. Libby smiled nervously, and she held up a finger, indicating that she would return in a minute. Cindy narrowed her eyes. Libby left the back room of the church, and she entered he hallway, closing the door behind her, before the blonde could question her.

Libby stared silently down at the device in her hands. She sighed, and she keyed the button on its side, as she spoke solemnly into the device. "Sheen? Sheen, are you there?" she asked.

"…Hmmm…? …Um, yeah. …Hang on, honey bunch, just let me finish this sandwich. Make sure to tell Cindy that these things are AMAZING! We need to use this catering service for our wedding!" Sheen excitedly exclaimed.

Libby slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Sheen? Are you done?" she inquired intricately.

"…Um, yeah, babe. What's up?" he answered her.

Libby rolled her eyes, and prayed that Sheen was more attentive on his own wedding day. "Sheen, you remember what you were supposed to be doing, in the first place?" Libby asked him.

There was silence.

Libby slapped her palm to her forehead once again. "Sheen, _focus_!" she boomed through the microphone.

"…Sorry…" he answered sorrowfully.

Libby sighed. "It's okay, Sheen, just focus, okay?" she requested kindly. She could feel the smile creep onto his face.

"Yes, ma'am." Sheen responded, happily. Libby suppressed a smile.

"Now, about Jimmy, Sheen… …Have you seen him? Have you been paying attention?" she asked.

"…Actually, no, I haven't Libs. I'm sorry. Even while I was eating, I was looking out for him, but there's still no sign of ole big-brain." Sheen replied. Libby sighed deeper than ever before.

"Sheen, have you been watching out for him, the _entire _time?" Libby questioned him once again.

"Yeah, Lib, I _promise_, the _entire _time. …Libby, he's not here." Sheen answered her sadly.

"…Okay, Sheen, thanks anyways." she replied, sounding down-trodden.

"No problem babe." Sheen responded, the smile apparent in his voice.

Libby sighed, and she changed the channel on her small device. She took a deep breath, before she keyed the device again, connecting her to Carl. "Carl? Carl!" she screamed, and the response from the other side was almost as immediate, as the scream itself.

"Wha-What?! Libby? Libby?! Yeah, it's me. I'm here." Carl eagerly replied.

Libby resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Carl's fearfulness had actually proven to be useful over the years. Instead, a small smile crept over her face as she reveled in the slight normality of the situation. She inhaled a calming breath. "Carl, listen to me, okay?" she coaxed him.

"Okay, Libby, I'm listening." he replied.

"You've been looking out for Jimmy, right?" she asked adamantly.

"…Um, yeah Libs, I have." Carl replied earnestly.

"…_And_…?" Libby asked in response.

Carl did not respond. Libby grew impatient.

"…_Carl_…?" she asked the fretfully fear-filled man once again.

Carl, once again, did not respond.

Libby grew angry.

"_CARL_!" she screeched.

She didn't have to look at Carl to know that he was cringing. "…_Yeah_…?" Carl answered apprehensively.

Libby slapped her hand to her forehead once again. "JIMMY! Jimmy, Carl! Where is Jimmy?! Have you seen him?! Have you heard from him?! Is he on his way?! _That _is what I want to know, Carl!" Libby replied, excitedly exasperated.

"I CAN'T TAKE THE PRSSURE!" Carl boomed back. Libby banged her head against the nearest wall.

"Carl, calm down. I'm not pressuring you. I just want to know what you have seen or heard, concerning Jimmy. That's all." Libby replied in a semi-soothing tone. She would kill him later for yelling at her.

Carl sighed audibly. "I haven't seen him, Libby. I haven't heard from him. I haven't heard _about _him. I... …I don't think that he's coming, Libs." Carl answered apologetically.

Libby sighed in response. She shook her head heavily.

"I'm sorry, Libs." Carl said, trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Carl. …And it's not me who is owed the apology." Libby replied angrily. She could feel Carl shrink back at the utterance of her words. "Thanks, anyways." she finally finished, and Carl was audibly happy that she was no longer angry at him, when he replied.

"No problem, Libby. Agent C., out." Carl responded happily.

Libby rolled her eyes, and suppressed a small chuckle. She sighed, and she slowly turned around, to face the door, leading to misinformed bride. Libby gathered all of the courage that she could and she made her way towards the door. She pressed the door open, and strode purposefully inside the room.

Libby closed the door behind her, and Cindy was immediately aware of her friend's fear-filled presence, and the bride turned to her hesitant friend. Cindy raised an eyebrow, and Libby swallowed hard. "Cindy, I—" Libby started, but Cindy cut her off before she could finish.

"Just spit it out." Cindy commanded.

Libby shuddered slightly, and Cindy's eyebrow ascended even farther up her face.

"…It's about Jimmy…" Libby said, trailing off.

"Yeah? What _about _Neutron? What, does he need help tying his tie? Again? Ugh, Nerdtron always needs me to do _everything_! Let me see him, and I'll—" Cindy began, but Libby cut her off.

"_NO!_" she replied adamantly. Cindy cocked her head to one side. Libby shifted nervously. "…I mean, the bride and groom can't see each other before the wedding. It's bad luck." Libby added quickly, saving herself. Cindy chuckled slightly.

"Libs, our whole relationship had been cursed with bad luck. Besides, I don't need to look at him, to tie his tie. I could do it with my eyes closed." Cindy replied, and Libby sighed once again.

"Cin, listen. About Jimmy…" Libby said, trailing off, once again.

Cindy was anxious now. "And, again, what _about _Jimmy?" she asked aptly.

"…He… …He's um—" Libby began, but she was interrupted by the loud voice coming through her communication radio.

"Libby? Libby! Libby?!" Carl said, screaming.

Libby grabbed the device, and she hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What, Carl?" she asked apprehensively.

"Libby? Oh, Libby, it's you, good." Carl said, breathing in relief.

"Of course it's me, Carl, now, what the hell is so important, that you had to—" Libby started screaming, but Carl stopped her before she could finish.

"It's Jimmy. We found him. He just came in." Carl said.

Libby stopped short. She shook her head—_hard_. She couldn't believe that she had heard Carl correctly. She made a decision. She would let Jimmy and Cindy get married. But, she would kill Jimmy soon afterwards.

"Good. That's good, Carl. That's real good. Keep him in the dressing room, and help him get ready. I'll be there in a second." Libby finally responded.

"…Um, Libby, he's not exactly _close _to being _ready_." Carl said sorrowfully.

"Whadaya mean he's not close to being ready?! He's got fifteen minutes, at _most_! …He owes us a good-looking groom, and a damn explanation!" Libby boomed back.

"No way babe. Even the Sheenster can't help this poor dope look sexy. He's lost to the world. He might need some of your, um, feminine charms, Libs." Sheen interjected through the device. Libby sighed and rolled her eyes.

She speedily stormed down the back hall of the church, and she entered the men's dressing room. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw what lay in front of her. Jimmy Neutron, world-renowned genius, was standing, barely, in the middle of the room, with the tattered, torn, burnt remains of his expensive tuxedo clinging to his bruised, beaten, and bare skin. He looked terrible. He looked like death, which was fitting, because that was exactly where Libby was about to send him.

"Are you _serious_?! You went out and fought a villain, on your _wedding day_?! Are you _insane_?! You already have your soon-to-be wife's insanity to worry about, but now yours as well?! Jimmy, what were you thinking?! You went and investigated that Russian dealing facility that Dimitri was dealing in, didn't you? You're the brains, but you _know _that Cindy is the fighter! _That's_ why you two are a _team_, and soon-to-be, hopefully, a married couple! You're supposed to _split _the work, _equally evenly_! You got the information, but Cindy was supposed to _use _it! That is what a team does! Now look at you! You look near-death, and your wedding is in fifteen minutes!" Libby boisterously berated the genius. He cringed slightly.

"Gee, Libby, it's nice to know that you're concern for me goes as deep as the close on my back—or what's _left _of them, rather—and that it goes _no _further! Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Jimmy replied, sardonically.

Libby rolled her eyes. "Of course you're okay, genius. Cindy may be the fighter, but you to are pretty equal. Her brains are second, only to your own, just like your fists are second in heavy-handedness, skill, and swiftness, only to Cindy. If you died out there, then whoever killed you was pretty unstoppable, anyways." Libby replied. Jimmy smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Libby. I know that you meant that." he responded, understandingly.

Libby nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, we have ten minutes, to make you look like a groom. Okay, boys, haul ass. We've got work to do." Libby ordered, and Carl nodded, while Sheen gave her crisp salute.

"Ja bohl, mein Fuhrer!" Sheen said, saluting her.

"He's going to pay for that, later, right?" Jimmy whispered to her. Libby chuckled.

"Yes. But the punishment is something that he actually enjoys…" Libby said, trailing off. It took the genius some time to catch on.

"…_Ohhhh_…" Jimmy finally uttered, understanding. Libby smirked, and Sheen smiled. Carl looked lost. No one wanted to tell him why there was sudden awkwardness in the room.

Ten minutes later, James Isaac Neutron looked very clean, collected, and calm, although he didn't _feel _calm.

"Libby, what am I doing? I'm really going through with this? This isn't smart. This isn't smart, at all. And I _know _smart. This is not smart. What if we have kids, Libby? I can't raise a child! He would be completely screwed! I'm not even nurturing to my soon-to-be wife! The only reason she is still with me, is because she can take it! My children won't have that trait! They'll hate me!" Jimmy said seriously.

Libby sighed, and she patted him comfortingly on the back.

"…_Dude_… Chill out, man. It's not like—" Sheen started, but Libby elbowed him harshly in the side, causing him to stop abruptly. Sheen glared at Libby while he rubbed his searing side.

"Jimmy, Cindy is still with you because she _loves _that non-nurturing part of you. She responds to it. You two _hated _each other, but hate isn't the opposite of love. It is a precursor to love. Hate is bestowed on a person, because that person forces us to do _better_, to strive _harder_, to challenge _everything _about ourselves, in-order to compete with them. That person that we '_hate_,' is the only person that wants us to succeed, to better ourselves, because they _need _us, too, Jimmy. That person that we _hate_, _needs _that competition, to better, _themselves_, and without a decent competitor, there is no competition, and thus, no betterment—and whole purposeful point of life itself, is to better ourselves, because if we didn't do that, then we'd all be wastes, and we're _not _wastes. We're worthwhile Jimmy. You _know _that. Things that exist, exists for a purpose, or they wouldn't have been created. The universe creates things that it _needs_. Yes, you two _hate _each other but you two went _past _that, and you _loved _each other. Any kids that you have will do the same thing. You _need _her, Jimmy. And, she needs you too. You need each other, now go out there, and make it official." Libby finally finished her sentimental rant. Jimmy blinked a few times.

"…_Wow_… Was that you're speech?" he asked, awestruck.

Libby smirked. "Nope. You're going to have to wait to see just how awesome _that _one is!" she said, beaming.

Sheen frowned. "Aw, man! She just _has _to outdo me at _everything_!" he complained. Libby turned to him and smiled. Sheen promptly forgot what he was complaining about.

Libby turned back to Jimmy, and addressed him as kindly as she could. "…And, you referred to your future child as a '_he_.' Is there no double-x chromosome in the Neutron family, or something?" she asked slyly.

Jimmy looked up at her. "What?" he inquired immediately.

Libby smirked. "What, no baby girls on the horizon?" she clarified her question.

Jimmy smiled widely. Libby raised an eyebrow. "Libby, _that _is why I'm late. I didn't fight a villain, track Dimitri, and his dealings, or blow something up. I went into space." he explained.

Libby raised her eyebrow further. "I don't see how that is _any _different." she shot back.

Jimmy smiled brightly. "It's _very _different, Libby." he said with a grin.

Libby could not raise her eyebrow anymore. "Okay, spill. What did you do? Where did you go?" she asked, completely interested.

Jimmy smiled again. "Today, the first planetary body, entered our universe from another, parallel, universe—via the viscous void that I made, using my machine for NASA—and said body was slated to be named by the first astronaut, and/or, scientists to step foot on it." Jimmy said.

Libby rolled her eyes. "Yeah. And?" she prodded further.

"I got there first, and I named it." he said, smiling triumphantly.

Libby exhaled. "See, this is what I mean. Yes, you didn't fight a villain, or blow something up, or invent something. But, today is your wedding day, Jimmy! Even naming a stupid asteroid is supposed to wait until—" Libby began her rant, but Jimmy cut her off.

"That's just it, Libby. What I did today, _is _about my wedding day! You don't understand." he said, exasperatedly.

Libby put her hand on her hips. "Oh? Then, by all means, please do explain." she offered.

He smiled and nodded. "Cindy said that she wanted children. I have already voiced my concerns with raising children, but aside from that, I would _greatly _enjoy seeing what kind of children our mixed genes would produce. I think that they would quite formidable, in _both _physical, _and _mental areas. I would enjoy teaching them. I would enjoy, perhaps, having them teach me. I would enjoy watching them grow, and use both the training, teaching, and techniques, that _both _Cindy, _and _I, would have instilled in them. I would, simply speaking, enjoy…_them_. Do you understand, Libby? I would enjoy my children. I would love them. But, I would ruin them. I'm no father-figure." he said in reply.

Libby smiled. "Jimmy, you'll be whatever those kids need you to be. You've always been what we need you to be. They'll be no different. They'll be a part of you, and you'll _have _to be what they need, because it'll be what _you _need, as well. You will be a _great _father, when you're ready, Jimmy. But, you have be _here_, and go out _there_, and get _married_, _first_, _before _any kids can come out of this, Jimmy!" said sincerely. Jimmy smiled at her.

"I know." he replied.

Libby laughed. "Yeah, but you were right. You two _are _gonna screw those kids, up, whenever they _do _come!" she said, jokingly. Jimmy smiled once again.

"I know. _That _is why I did what I did. Before I began '_mentally scaring_' my children, I wanted to do something _nice _for them. I wanted to, well, make them real, before they were really real. Understand?" he asked her. Libby shook her head.

Jimmy smiled, and he continued. "Cindy wants any and all of our children to have ordinary names, but she also wants their names to mean something. I tried to tell her that there was no way to have both options available. She insisted that there was, and I think that I finally see her point." Jimmy explained, and Libby nodded her head, telling him to go on.

"That asteroid, Libby? It came from, not only another solar system, or another galaxy, but another _universe_! I ripped a hole in space and time, to bring that small piece of metal and rock here, and it is a piece of _another _universe—another _world_! It is not of this world, Libby! It is, simply speaking, _extraordinary_. It is the thing that embodies all that Cindy and I want the names of any and all of our children's names to embody. That asteroid is the thing that I want to name my child after. Do you understand, now?" he asked her. Libby's eyes went wide. She smiled slightly. She nodded, and silently urged him to continue. Even Sheen and Carl were extraordinarily engrossed in Jimmy's narrative.

"That asteroid had no name, though, so I gave it one. I gave it the name that Cindy wanted, and thus, I made an _ordinary_ name, into an _extraordinary_ name. I gave the asteroid the name, that Cindy and I—mostly Cindy—decided would be acceptable for any children of our own, specifically any _daughter_. I plan on doing the same with a second anti-universal asteroid, for any _sons _that we may have." Jimmy finished elaborating. Libby nodded slowly. She had a tear in her eyes.

"What did you name it?" she asked softly.

Jimmy smiled. He reached into his tuxedo pocket, and handed her a piece of paper.

Libby gingerly took the piece of paper, and she read the name on the certificate: "_Extra-Universal (Extraordinary) Atseroid-211571-X/Jennifer_."

Libby looked up at Jimmy, and she smiled. "I like that name. I really like it." she said sincerely.

Jimmy smiled. "As do I." he replied.

At the end of that day, James Neutron and Cynthia Vortex were officially, legally, and, morally married. They were working on being _happily _married, and they were both glowing with a brightness that had been burning to be released from them for ages. They hated each other. But, they loved each other more. They were not normal. But, that was okay, because they were extraordinary. They were just as extraordinary as Asteriod-211571-X, colloquially known as Jennifer.

**A/N: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. On a side-note, any and all of you, wonderful readers/reviewers, should surely check-out my profile, and see what other of my publicly posted FanFics might interest you! There may be a few. If you have read a book, then the chances are that I have read it as well, and if I have read it, then I'd love to talk about it! Message me, if any of you guys have any questions, or just want to chat, about ANYTHING. I'd love to hear from you! Well, stay tuned for the next update, and please click that subscribe/alert button, if you want the alerts for updates on this story, or simply message me, and ask me to message you every time I update, as I would be HAPPY to do so! So, please R&R, and stay tuned for the next update! **


End file.
